The Senior Who Stole My Heart
by x-StayRossome-x
Summary: Ally's job at the local bookstore was beyond boring. That is, until captain of the school basketball team and Mr Popular, Austin Moon walked in. Every girl in school has a crush on him, including Ally. I mean, he has the looks, personality, and did I mention he is a senior?
1. The Bookstore

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"Have a nice day!" I smile, as I hand the customer their change. They smile back at me, before walking out of the store. I look out of the window at the scene outside. The freedom everyone out there has. While I am stuck inside here, bored. As soon as the customer leaves, my smile instantly fades. Well, this is what you get when you agree to let your mum sign you up for a part-time job at the local bookstore. Don't get me wrong, I love books and reading, but standing here scanning various hardbacks for minimum wage, is hardly what I would call fun.

I lean against the counter, watching people browse around. Only 2 more hours, and I can go. This is going to be a long day. I decide to write in my songbook/diary, which I take with me everywhere. Some people may call me crazy for doing that, but it has come in handy on many occasions, including now.

I take it out of my bag, along with a pen, and begin to scribble away.

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_Today has been yet another interminable day at work. There has been hardly any customers, and it is meant to be one of the busiest days! I bet I get the blame from my boss for the lack of shoppers, because I'm not 'friendly or enthusiastic enough'. It's ridiculous. I am extremely bored, and nothing interesting has happened at all today. I mean, I can't even think of anything to write now! I am going to have to start looking for a new part-time job to a) prove my mum wrong, and b) to get out of this place!_

I am cut off from my writing, by a male clearing his throat in front of me. I look up, only to see the captain of the school basketball team and the most popular guy in school, Austin Moon. Did I mention he is a senior? He is only a year older than me, but still! Every girl in school has a huge crush on him. In all of my classes, I can hear at least one of the girls yapping away about how gorgeous his hair looks, or how he smiled at them in the hallway. It is pretty silly actually. I mean, out of every girl in the school, why would he like someone that isn't even his age? That's why I try not to get my hopes up. Yes, if I didn't already make it clear, I may have a little, tiny crush on him. But, can you blame me?

"Hello?" I get taken out of my daydream, by none other than Austin. I forgot he was standing there.

I shake my head, clearing it of any thoughts about Austin. "S-sorry" I reply, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's alright" He chuckles, before handing me a book. I look at the title.

"Isn't this a book for 5 year olds?" I ask him, confused.

"Yeah, it's for my little sister, Poppy" He replies, smiling at me. That's another amazing thing about him, his smile.

"Oh" I begin to scan the book, and then I realise what he said. "You have a sister?"

"Yeah, she is 6, and it is her birthday tomorrow. So, I decided to get her this" Austin states, gesturing to the book.

"That is so sweet! This is a good book for that age group" I smile, while putting the book into a bag.

"Thanks, that is good to know" He replies, smiling genuinely at me. "Don't you go to my school?" He asks me. He knows me?

"Yeah, I am a junior" I tell him.

"Oh cool. I thought I saw you around" He says. "It's Ally, right?" He knows my name? He knows my name!

"Yep" I reply, popping the 'p'. "And you are Austin" I state, smiling.

"Yeah. How did you know?" He asks.

"Please! You are the most popular guy in school, and every girl loves you! How could I not know your name" I tell him, instantly regretting it. I sounded completely stupid! 'Every girl loves you'. What was I thinking?!

"Not every girl loves me!" He protests, chuckling.

"Yeah they do! In class, they all debate over which one of them you were glancing at in the hallway"

"Do they? I never notice them staring at me"

"They do! Trust me"

"How would you know? Do _you_ stare at me?" He smirks.

"No! But, my friends all do. I'm in the middle of saying something, and I catch them all looking at you"

"Oh, sorry" He says, smiling apologetically.

"It's alright. You can't help your good looks" Why did I say that?! I am mentally face palming myself right now! I can feel myself going red instantly. This is so embarrassing!

"You think I am good looking?" He questions, once again smirking.

"Well, I would be lying if I said you weren't. It is a fact, not an opinion"

"Whatever you say" He replies.

"Do you want me to find you attractive?" I ask him, now flirting a little.

"I don't care. Everyone else obviously does, so why not you too?" He replies, smirking. Even though he is cocky, he still manages to be charming and cute.

"Yeah.." I say, laughing nervously. That was so weird. I look down at the counter, remembering the bag on the counter.

"Here you go!" I say, handing him the bag. He smiles gratefully at me, before picking up the bag.

"Thanks"

"Let me know whether she likes the book or not! And wish her happy birthday from me!" I call to him, as he begins to walk away.

"Will do!" He smiles, before walking out of the door. He waves at me through the window, as he walks around the corner, and out of sight. I sigh, staring at the place he once stood. I just had a conversation with Austin Moon! My friends will be so jealous when I tell them! I know I sound really obsessive, but have you seen him? I stay cool on the outside, but on the inside I am screaming with excitement. I just talked to my crush! I still can't get over that. Girls in my class would love to even have him look their way.

I grab my songbook/diary once again, and start to write in it some more.

_Oh my gosh! I spoke too soon! My day just got better! My crush AKA mr popular/the captain of the basketball team/the cute senior, Austin Moon, just walked in! And, we had a proper conversation! I can't believe it! I mean, I can hardly hold a decent conversation with my dad, let alone the hottest guy in school!_

"Ally, stop writing and get back to work!" My boss yells, making me stop writing, once again. I put my pen down, before closing my songbook/diary. I guess I am going to have to finish today's entry, later.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! Review/Favourite/Follow!**

**Stay Rossome!:)**


	2. Just Friends!

**Hey guys! A lot of you have been telling me to update Summer Love. I already have some of it written, but I don't want to rush it, and make it sound horrible:/ I will update soon!**

**Reviews:**

**Rachel (Guest) - Your review has made my day! And as I said, I will update Summer Love ASAP:)**

**Awesomesauce325 - Your review has also made my day! So, thank you:D**

**lovinaussly - Thank you for saying all of those nice things! And I don't know whether favouriter is a word. I don't think so..:)**

**Thank you for all of the other amazing reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

The next day, I wake up and I am strangely excited for school. I mean, I get to tell my friends about my little conversation with Austin. They are going to be insanely jealous!

I get up, before showering, changing, and doing my usual morning routine. Once I am happy with my appearance, I wander downstairs, and grab a cereal bar. I sit at the table, while slipping my shoes on. When they are on, I unwrap the cereal bar, before slowly eating it.

"You're awfully chipper this morning!" My dad states, raising his eyebrows.

"Am I?" I ask, smiling widely.

"Yes. You have been ever since you got back from your little job yesterday. You usually hate that place"

"Well, yesterday was just a different day" I reply, before taking another bite out of my cereal bar.

"Different how?" Why do parents always ask so many questions?

"Just.. different. Look, I have got to go to school! Bye" I all, while running out of the door with my bag. If I told him about Austin, he would get all protective and weird. My mum on the other hand, would probably start planning our wedding. Not that that would be a bad thing..

I walk to school slowly, taking in the fresh air. It is refreshing. Once I get to school, I spot Trish and the others by our lockers.

"Hey!" I exclaim, as I walk over to them.

"Hey Ally" Trish says, smiling.

"What has gotten you so happy?" Emma asks, raising her eyebrows. She sounds just like my dad.

"Well, you will never guess what happened yesterday!" I start, as they all eagerly lean in closer to hear. "I was working at the bookstore, as usual, and it was completely boring! Anyway, I started to write in my songbook/diary, and you will never guess who walked in at that very moment!"

"Who?" They all ask, enthusiastically.

"Austin Moon" I state, making them either gasp, or squeal.

"No way!" Trish gasps, smiling.

"Yes way!" I reply, smiling even wider than them.

"You mean the hottest guy in school, senior, Austin Moon?" Molly asks, shocked.

"Uh huh!" I nod.

"Did you get to talk to him?" Emma asks me.

"Duh! He told me he has a little sister, and he was buying her a birthday present! But it was so embarrassing when I told him that he is good looking"

"Why did you say that?" Trish questions.

"It just kind of slipped out!" I protest, as I open my locker.

"Typical Ally" Emma says, chuckling. I giggle along with her. I am in such a good mood! But it suddenly got better when I heard my name being called from behind me. I turn around, to see none other than Austin, smiling at me. He is standing in front of me, but not too close that he is invading my personal space. Not that I would mind.. Okay Ally, stop it!

"Hey Austin" I smile, while the other girls stand behind him, listening intently.

"Hey Ally. I just wanted to say, Poppy loved the book!" He tells me, smiling as well.

"Really? Good!" I reply, not being able to take the smile off of my face.

"Yeah"

"That book was my favourite as a child, I know it word for word" I tell him.

"That's awesome!" He pauses, before continuing. "Maybe you could come round tonight and read it to her? Since you are such an expert"

I am seriously squealing inside. This has to be a dream! But, it's not! Oh, I better answer him! "Yeah, that would be great"

"Cool! So, do you want my address or..?"

"Oh, yeah. Just write it on here" I say, giving him a piece of scrap paper.

"Okay" He replies, whilst grabbing a pen, and scribbling his address down. "There you go!"

"Thanks!"

"Well, my friends are probably waiting, so I will see you later" He smiles yet another charming smile, before waving, and walking off. Once he is out of earshot, all of us begin to squeal. This is unbelievable!

"He just totally asked you out on a date!" Trish exclaims, excitedly.

"No he didn't! It is just friends, casually hanging out" I state.

"Whatever you say Ally.." Molly replies, raising her eyebrows disbelievingly. I just roll my eyes goodheartedly at this, before walking off to class. Once I get to class, I sit down, with Trish not fare behind. The others have another class, so it is just us two who are friends in this class.

"Hey Ally Dorkson!" One of the 'popular' girls, Kathy, asks. Dorkson. What an unoriginal insult. It doesn't really bother me when they call me that. I mean, I have heard it so many times before, it doesn't affect me anymore.

"Hi.." I reply, unenthusiastically.

"I see you have managed to get even uglier today!"

"Austin doesn't seem to think that" Trish cuts in. I glare at her, warning her to stop talking. I don't want people finding out. Well, not yet anyway.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Kathy asks, confused.

"He just asked Ally out on a date!"

"Yeah right" Kathy snorts, laughing harshly.

"It isn't a date!" I argue, but Trish just ignores me.

"He gave her his address, and she is going to his house tonight!"

"Really?" Kathy asks, disbelievingly.

"Really" Trish says, taking the folded piece of paper out of my pocket, and waves it in Kathy's face.

"Why does he like _you_?!" She shouts, disgusted. I snatch the paper out of Trish's hands, and place it back into my pocket.

"Because she is nice! And pretty!" Trish states.

"Whatever" Kathy replies, before walking off, defeated.

"Trish why did you do that?" I whisper-shout.

"Because, it shut her up didn't it? You should be thanking me!"

"If Austin finds out that I've been telling people, he is going to think I am crazy, or creepy, or both! He obviously thinks it is just a friendly hangout session thing, so don't go spreading otherwise"

"Don't over-exaggerate!" I just roll my eyes at this. As soon as the lesson starts, I can't seem to concentrate. Let's face it, we all know why!

* * *

**Review!**

**Stay Rossome:)**


	3. The Date That's Not A Date

**Hey! Thank you for all of the amazing reviews! Here is another chapter for you guys!**

**poppybob (Guest) - Thank you for saying that this story is one of, if not the best story:) That made my day.**

**Awesomesauce325 - Yet another amazing review! It made me laugh sooo much:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

As soon as I get home from school, I run straight to my room to get ready for my d- hanging out with Austin. It is not a date! I want it to be, but he is a gorgeous senior! Why would he want to go out with me?

Anyway, Trish sort of followed me home; meaning she is going to be helping me with my hair, makeup, and outfit choice. And there is no way of getting rid of her! She loves this sort of thing.

"How about this one?" Trish suggests, holding up a tight, black dress.

"No way! I just want to wear something simple and casual"

She sighs. "Fine.. It's your date, I guess you can wear whatever you want" I know what she is trying to do. She is trying to get me to change my mind and let her pick out my clothing. No way is it going to work on me!

"Thanks Trish" And with that, I go to pick out a pair of skinny jeans, pumps, and a knitted jumper; as it is pretty cold outside. I look comfortable, but not 'lazy day on Sunday' type comfortable. All in all, I think I look pretty good!

I then apply some light makeup, and put my hair up in a high ponytail; with a few strands hanging loosely over my face. Once I am done, I see Trish reading a magazine comfortably on my bed.

She looks up from the magazine, nodding in approval. "You look good"

"Thank you" I smile, twirling dramatically. We both giggle at my silliness, before heading downstairs.

"Where are you off to?" My dad asks, raising his eyebrows.

"A friend's house" I shrug, nonchalantly.

"More like boyfriend's house" Trish mutters under her breath, causing me to secretly elbow her in her side.

"What was that?" My mum asks Trish.

"Nothing" I say quickly, rushing Trish out of the door.

"Hey! Have fun on your da-" I slam the door in her face.

"That was rude of you Ally!" My mum scolds.

"Sorry.." I mumble, before saying goodbye to my parents, and walking to Austin's house.

* * *

"Hey Ally" Austin greets, smiling warmly at me.

"Hey" I smile back, before he moves out of the way to let me through. I walk in, taking in my surroundings. It is all so.. homely.

"Make yourself comfortable" Austin states, before I sit on he sofa; with him next to me. I just smile at him grateful for his hospitality.

"So, where's Poppy?" I ask him, looking around.

"Oh, she's at her friend's house" He shrugs.

"When will she be back?"

"Soon" He smiles. "Do you want to watch some TV while we wait?" He asks, getting up from the sofa.

"Sure" He turns on the TV, and flicks through the channels; until he gets to one of my favourite programmes _The Big Bang Theory_ **(1)**.

"Is this one okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I love this show!" I exclaim, smiling.

"Same here!" He smiles back, just as enthusiastic.

We watch it in silence, not awkward silence, just silence. Whenever the funny parts come on, I burst out laughing, which may seem a little weird to Austin.

"You are so cute" I hear Austin breathe, as I feel his hot breath on my neck.

"W-what?" I ask, completely stunned. Did he just call me cute?

"You heard" He replies, grabbing my hand and starts fiddling with my fingers. This can't be happening! The hottest guy in school just called me cute!

"I- Um.. thank you" I stutter, nervously.

He chuckles. "There's no need to be nervous Ally" He turns my head gently so that I am looking him straight in the eyes. "It's pretty obvious that we both like eachother"

"Yo-you like me?!"

"You say that like it's the most impossible thing in the world"

"Because it is! I mean, look at you! You can get any girl that you want, yet you choose me!"

"Exactly! I _can_ get any girl that I want, but most of them are clingy and constantly crave attention. I just want someone normal, funny, smart, pretty; like you" He states, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. "And who cares whether I am one year older than you! No-one will care; I know I don't" I don't have time to respond, as he pulls me in closer to him, and kisses me softly on the lips. I kiss back, completely mesmerised by all of this. He is an amazing kisser! When we pull away, we are breathing heavily and looking into eachother's eyes; foreheads pressed together.

"So, does this mean..?" He trails off, with hope evident in his voice.

"I don't know. It depends"

"On what?"

"Whether you actually ask me the question"

"Okay. Well, Ally.. will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah.. okay" I reply, nonchalantly, whilst shrugging. He chuckles, before leaning in again. I pull back, one thing still bugging me a bit.

"Did you really invite me over to read to Poppy?"

"What do you think?" He asks, smiling, before capturing my lips with his once again. I will take that as a no.

* * *

**Sorry if this is a stupid chapter! I have a lot of ideas for this story now:)**

**(1) I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

**REVIEW**

**Stay Rossome!**


	4. Emergency Sleepover

**Oh My Ross! All of your ****24**** reviews have all been amazing! Thank you! I can't believe I got 24 reviews for the last chapter!**

**Baily (Guest) - Thank you for your review it made my day!:)**

**Angie In RandomLand - Thank you for your review! I also love that we both love/say the word 'Rossome'!:D**

* * *

Once me and Austin said our long goodbye's, it was around 7pm. As soon as I got home, the first thing I did was call Trish and the others. And the first thing I said was, "Emergency sleepover!"

I know it's a school night, but still. My parents don't mind, as long as we are in bed at a reasonable time. I change into my pyjamas and look at the time, 8:00pm. Perfect! We will have about two hours until we are mostly likely going to need to go to bed.

It is another 5 minutes until the girls actually get here, and when they do, we all huddle into my room, with snacks and movies to keep us entertained.

"Okay, so what was with this whole sleepover thing?" Trish asks, before eating a piece of popcorn.

"Well, I have some news.." I start, not being able to contain the excitement, and the smile growing on my face.

"What is it?" All of them ask, suddenly interested.

"Does it have something to do with Austin?" Molly winks, smirking. Everyone squeals at this.

"Oh yeah! You had your date tonight!" Emma comments, smiling widely.

"How did it go?" Trish questions, which is starting to get me frustrated. Maybe if they let me talk, I could actually tell them.

"Guys! I am about to tell you so shush!" They all go silent at once. "Okay, so as I was saying.. I have some news. Today's little 'date' with Austin, actually turned out to be somewhat of a date" I smirk, earning excited squeals from the others.

"I knew it!" Molly exclaims, happily.

"Anyway, we were watching TV, and he just suddenly starts calling me cute and stuff. He then started saying how he likes me, and I like him, so we should just stop denying it basically. He said he doesn't care that he is a senior and I am not, and neither will anyone else! Which I think he is a bit wrong about. Anyway, after we were done speaking, he kissed me!" That is when I start to hear a ringing in my ears. The girls go crazy with excitement, making me laugh.

"OMG! What did you guys do after the kissing?" Trish asks, smiling insanely wide by now.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend.. and of course I said yes!"

"This is so amazing! Everyone, especially Kathy!" Emma exclaims, making me smile widely. Finally, people will actually be jealous of me for once! Plain old me! I am finally not the one who is looking on at people and happy couples in envy, because I am now in a relationship, and happy. More than happy!

"Ally, your phone is buzzing" One of my friends tells me, which makes everyone freeze and stare at my phone. It's still ringing, and I have a feeling it is the one person I don't want the girls embarrassing me in front of. After a second of silence, we all scramble to grab the phone, and of course I fail miserably.

"Hello?" No! Trish has the phone. Before she picked the phone up, I saw the name _Austin3_ flashing on the screen. Which means she is talking to Austin, and the things she says may never be lived down. "Uh huh.. Well Ally is here" There is a quick pause. "Oh seriously. I am an awesome person to talk to! Why don't you want to talk to me?! I am offended! I-" I grab the phone off of Trish. She crosses her arms, huffing.

"Sorry about her. Hi!" I smile, holding the phone to my ear. All of the girls around me, including a suddenly cheered up Trish, all trying to shout our random stuff down the phone.

"It's okay" Austin replies, coolly. "So, your friends seem cool" He chuckles, making me giggle.

"Yeah, they really are.. something! They are just a little excited about me finally having a boyfriend, and one that is as cool as you!"

"They think I'm cool?" He asks, sounding genuinely confused.

"Yeah, everyone does. What did I tell you at the bookstore? Everyone loves you Austin!"

"Oh yeah, I remember you saying that now. Anyway, did you say that they are happy because you finally have a boyfriend, as in, I am your first boyfriend?"

I instantly go red, thankful that he can't see me right now. "Umm, yeah.. I know I sound lame and all, but no-one has ever really taken an interest in me like that before" I answer, shyly.

"Well, I don't find it lame. I find it sweet. I like the fact that I am your first boyfriend, and I am going to make sure I am the perfect boyfriend to you! It's the least you deserve after waiting so long for a boyfriend" This makes me giggle. He is so sweet!

"Aw thank you!" I coo, smiling.

Our conversation goes on for pretty much the whole night, and by the time I am off the phone, all of the girls are asleep.

* * *

**It's short, I know! But, it's a chapter! So, here you go:)**

**REVIEW**

**By the way guys, one of my other stories 'You Can't Help Who You Fall In Love With - The Sequel' is being updated ASAP.**

**Stay Rossome!**


	5. School Days

**Hey guys! I honestly try to update as much as I can, but it can be hard with loads of other stories to update as well. I know you're probably thinking 'why don't you just delete some, or stop making so many stories?'. Well, I have tried to delete some, but I get people saying that they love certain ones, so I don't want to delete ones that I know people like. Also, I enjoy writing them! I have loads of unfinished chapters I need to finish and upload, but I just need the time! Anyway, I have gotten loads of requests to update this one, so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

The next day, I wake up excited for the day; obviously. Who wouldn't be? I mean, I get to go to school, and show off my new boyfriend. Okay, that sounded horrible. It's just, everyone always thinks that plain old Ally Dawson would never get a boyfriend, let alone the hottest guy in school!

I get showered and changed pretty quickly, and manage to get downstairs and eat my breakfast before my friends have even woken up. Well, can you blame me?

Once everyone is finally up and dressed, we walk to school. It is all the normal morning routine really.

When we get to school, we walk through the school doors, and walk to our lockers. I open mine, before taking out any books I will need for the day. I can hear the girls chatter between themselves, while I continue the whole locker process. I am told that I tend to take longer than the normal teenager at my locker.

"Hey beautiful.." I hear a familiar voice mumble lowly in my ear. I can feel a pair of arms snake around my waist, sending shivers up my spine; the good kind.

"Hey.." I reply, becoming shy all of a sudden. I look down, and rummage around in my locker to hide the blush creeping onto my cheeks. Austin turns me around, making me squeal from the sudden movement. He places his hands on my waist, and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"No need to be shy" He smirks, playfully of course. I just smile at him, mesmerised by his amazing brown eyes. Now that I look at them properly, they aren't fully brown. They have sort of gold flecks in them.

"I know, but it just feels weird.." I tell him, still smiling; completely forgetting everyone around us, even though I can feel my friends, and his friends watching us.

"Why?" He asks, also smiling.

"Because.. as I said, you're my first boyfriend. I'm not really used to all of the mushy stuff" I tell him, a little embarrassed.

"Oh yeah. Well, you'll get used to it" He assures me.

"Yeah. I guess I'll have to" I smile. Right then, the bell goes off, signalling the start of class. "We better go!"

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" He asks me, taking hod of my hands.

"If it's not too much trouble.."

"Of course not! Nothing is too much trouble when my girlfriend is concerned" He smiles, making me blush. I'm going to have to get used to being referred to as his girlfriend.

He takes my hand, as we begin to walk to class. Our friends follow, as mine are in my lesson with me, and Austin's are probably waiting for him to go with them. When we get to my classroom, I quickly hug Austin, before trying to walk into the room. However, Austin tugs me back, which confuses me. He must see my confusion, as he speaks up. "What, don't I get a kiss?" I giggle at his pouting face, before kissing his cheek. "Aw come on, not even a proper one?"

"I have to go" I remind him, but that doesn't stop him from pulling me in, and kissing me anyway. Wolf whistles are heard from Austin's friends, while my friends start squealing in excitement. Once we pull away, we quickly hug again, before going our separate ways.

If this is the way the rest of the day is going to go, I can't wait for this lesson to be over!

* * *

**This chapter was sort of a filler chapter, so sorry if it wasn't very exciting; it gets better. And, sorry it is so short! I wanted to make it longer, but the next part seemed better as a separate chapter:)**

** Also, I am trying to write as many one-shots as possible for my little collection, so if you have given me a word, phrase, or song, I am working on it:) I will use all of the suggestions given!**

**REVIEW**

**Stay Rossome!**


	6. Spaghetti Doesn't Look Good On Me!

**Hey guys! Thank you for all of the amazing reviews! By the way, the idea for this chapter was given to me by jamesmaslow4evs :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

At lunchtime, I met up with Austin in the cafeteria, and set my lunch tray down. I have decided to eat with him today, as he is my boyfriend. Okay, he kind of insisted that I do. But, how could I refuse?

His friends are sitting across from us, and I have to admit, I am a little jealous; because some of his friends are girls. Who, might I add, are way prettier than me! Although, that could just be the insecurity talking. I feel kind of weird sitting at the popular table, normally reserved for popular seniors. I try to ignore all of the stares I get from on-lookers, and his friends sitting at the table.

"You alright?" I hear Austin softly ask into my ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assure him, nodding and smiling reassuringly.

"Good." He smiles, before turning back to his lunch.

The first half of lunch actually goes quite smoothly. It's the second part that goes completely wrong.

I am sitting at the table still, listening to one of Austin's friends tell a supposedly 'funny' story, until a girl from my year, maybe below, comes up to the table, with a plate of spaghetti in her hands.

"Can we help you?" One of the girls at the table asks, interrupting the story one of the others was telling. Everyone at the table turns to look at the girl, who is glaring at me.

"Yes I can! I can get this _thing_ away from your table!" She replies, looking at me in utter disgust.

"Why would we want you to do that?" Austin asks, a little coldly. I think he is getting angry at the way she referred to me before.

"Because Austin.." She turns to him, smiling dreamily at him. "You don't deserve her! She is just some stuck-up creep, who thinks that dating you is her ticket to becoming popular!"

"What?! That's not true!" I exclaim, furrowing my eyebrows in anger and confusion. I don't know why I am confused. I know full well why she is doing this. She wants Austin all to herself. She wants to be his girlfriend. Well, too late missy! He is mine! Okay, I sound kind of creepy now..

"Oh, shut up!" She snaps, rolling her eyes at me. "You wouldn't want me to do something that will embarrass you in front of Austin here.." She smirks, leaving everyone confused. We have caught the attention of most people in the cafeteria now, which bothers me; I hate attention.

"Don't threaten her!" Austin states, loudly.

"I am going to do much more than that!" She shouts, and before anyone has time to respond, she is pouring her plate of spaghetti over my head. Everyone looks shocked for a second, before some people begin to snigger.

"Why did you do that?!" Austin questions, furiously. I don't even bother to look or talk to anyone, I just race out of the cafeteria, in tears. I rush to the bathroom, before cleaning the mess off of me.

After about 10 minutes, most of it is off; except for a few stains here and there. I take a deep breath, before walking out to the fresh air. there is no way I am going back inside after what just happened. I wipe away any tears that manage to escape. I am not that upset anymore, just humiliated.

I sit by the nearest tree, and bring my knees to my chest; resting my chin on them.

"Hey.." I hear a familiar voice call softly from in front of me. I look up, to see none other than Austin. He sits down beside me, pulling me closer. His strong arms wrap around me, making me instantly feel warmer.

I just send him a small smile, and he sighs. "Look, don't listen to that girl! None of my friends think that of you! They all think you're awesome! That girl is just jealous.." He pauses. "I don't really blame her though, have you seen me?!" He smirks, making me lightly punch him in the arm. "I'm kidding!" he chuckles, before kissing my cheek.

"I know she is just jealous, but I can't help but feel completely humiliated! I mean, she poured spaghetti all over me! And even now, I have it all over me! These stains are going to be so hard to get out!" I state.

"It's going to be alright. Trust me.." He smiles, and I smile softly back at him. We stare at eachother, before we lean in, and kiss eachother softly.

* * *

**Okay, so now this chapter is done, the story is fully underway! I have so many ideas for this, that I hope will make the story more interesting! Now they are a couple, and everyone at their school knows, it will get more exciting and dramatic; trust me! And, the chapters will get longer!**

**Review/Follow/Favourite**

**Stay Rossome!**


	7. Pyjama Dates

**Hey guys! Thank you for the amazing reviews!**

**I just want to say.. Happy Birthday Ross!:D It's Ross Lynch's birthday today, but I bet you already knew that..:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror. This is it. This is mine and Austin's first official date. After the whole spaghetti incident yesterday, Austin decided to take me on a date today, to cheer me up. We are only staying in and ordering pizza, but let's be honest, that is way better than having to spend hours finding the perfect outfit, and stuff like that. I mean, all I have to worry about is that my pyjamas aren't completely embarrassing.

My parents have agreed to stay out of the house, as long as nothing.. _happens_. My parents trust me, which is good. They were a little unsure at first about me dating a senior, but they know how responsible I can be, so they accepted it.

I slip a movie into the DVD player, making sure that it is romantic, yet funny. When I thought about that, one movie came to mind; _Just Go With It_ **(1)**. Once I have put the movie in, I turn the lights down, ready for when Austin arrives. He has agreed to come in his pyjamas too, which will be funny.

It is another 10 minutes until Austin arrives. I let him in, and he gets himself comfy on the sofa. He looks good in his pyjamas; which is pretty disappointing. I wanted to have a laugh at his ducky pyjamas, or whatever he turned up in that is equally as cute and amusing. But no, he has to turn up in sweatpants, and a plain t-shirt. I should've known he sleeps in those. I mean, he is a senior! Why would he go around wearing silly pyjamas?

I sit myself down next to him, and snuggle into his side as we watch the movie. I can hear Austin's steady breathing as we lay in a comfortable silence. I have to admit, as I place my hands on his chest, I can feel his abs through his shirt; which makes me blush. I mean, I have the best boyfriend ever! The fact that he works out is a bonus!

Austin wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer; I can instantly feel the warmth radiating off of him. I don't know why, but I can't really seem to focus on the movie anymore. Probably because my incredibly amazing boyfriend is right next to me.

I don't know what comes over me, but I slowly look up at him, causing him to look down at me and smile. I move myself closer to him, and gently press my lips against his. At first, he is sort of surprised, but slowly starts to sink into the kiss.

The movie is now long forgotten as Austin sits up, pulling me onto his lap; not pulling away from the kiss. He starts to run his finger through my hair, while I play with the hair at the nape of his neck. I know I made a promise to my parents, but I can't help it. No! This is wrong! My parents will never trust me again! And of course I am going to tell them; I hate having a guilty conscience.

I pull away, breathless. Me and Austin just sit there, staring at eachother whilst trying to catch our breath. Austin tries to lean in again, but I stop him.

"I'm sorry.. I can't do this. I promised my parents nothing would happen when we are alone; so that's the way it has to stay!" I tell him, apologetically. I feel kind of bad for sort of leading him on. I mean, I was the one who initiated the kiss in the first place.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't try to start anything if you aren't ready.." He apologises, genuinely.

I don't know how to respond to that. Am I ready? I mean, the main reason I stopped was because of my parents. If they were out of the picture, I would probably of gone further.

I just nod, and we lay back down on the sofa; watching the movie in silence. The silence isn't awkward, but it isn't comfortable either. Thoughts of what Austin said whirl through my mind. Why am I even thinking about it? I am young, I have time. Plus, my parents would be so ashamed in me if they found out that I disobeyed their wishes. Ugh! I should just forget about it now. I mean, nothing actually happened.

I try to shake the thoughts out of my head, but I can't seem to get the nagging feeling out of the corner of my mind.

After the movie ends, me and Austin say goodbye, and he leaves. It wasn't an awkward goodbye, which is good. Hopefully, this whole situation isn't bugging him as much as it is me.

I slump down on my bed, feeling alone all of a sudden. Why is this annoying me so much?! My instincts kick in, and my common sense part of me is screaming for me to stop what I am doing. I grab the phone, and dial Austin's number. I ignore that part of me that is telling me to stop what I am doing, and put down the phone, but I can't.

"Hello?" I hear Austin answer from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Austin, it's Ally." I reply, nervously.

"I know, I have caller I.D." He states, chuckling slightly.

"Oh yeah.." I laugh, uneasily.

"Are you alright?" He asks, concern evident in his voice.

"Uh, yeah. I was just wondering if you could come back over."

"Sure, why?"

"Because.. Because I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.." I reply, sighing as an invisible weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

* * *

**If you ever have any story ideas, or just want to chat, PM me! I would love to get to know some of you guys:)**

**REVIEW**

**Stay Rossome!**

**(1) I don't own ****_Just Go With It._**


	8. Better Ways To Spend The Night

**I wasn't going to update today, but I couldn't resist! You guys are just awesome reviewers! Also, I have loads of unfinished chapters that need finishing and putting up, so I am sorry if I have made you wait for any updates!**

**randomsmileyperson - Yep, the ducky pyjamas have made their return! Ha! I don't really know why I use them in my stories..:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I wake up, with Austin's arms wrapped around me. I snuggle into his side, smiling as I feel him pull me even closer. Memories of last night come flashing back into my mind.

_Flashback_

_I begin to pace back and forth around my room; nerves taking over me. Why did I call him?! I don't know why, but doubt is at the back of my mind. It's just.. I don't know whether it is just me being paranoid, but Austin sounded weird on the phone. Like, he was nervous or something. No! He isn't like any of the immature boys in my year. He is older; I still can't get used to that. I keep forgetting that he isn't my age, and that maybe he doesn't want some younger girl. But, he chose me. And, he is only 1 year older._

_I am interrupted from my thoughts by a knock at the door. This is it. I slowly stalk over to the door, and open it; revealing Austin standing there, still in his pyjamas._

_"Hey." He smiles softly, as I let him in._

_"Hi.." I reply, a little anxiously._

_"Are you sure about this?" He asks, seriously._

_"I.. Yeah.." I answer, smiling weakly. I don't know why, but the thoughts that were running through my mind earlier have come back to haunt me. I mean, me and Austin only started talking not long ago. Ugh. Why did an innocent pyjama date, turn into this?_

_I gently take his hand, and lead him upstairs. When we get to my bedroom, I close the door, while Austin gets himself comfortable on my bed. I face away from the door, and walk over to Austin. I get onto my bed, and face Austin. We stare at eachother for a second, before I lean in, and kiss him softly. He instantly kisses back, rolling us over so he is on top._

_I run my hands through his hair, enjoying the feeling of his warmth. I take my hands away from his hair, and begin to run them up and down his toned stomach. I can't believe he is mine._

_Austin begins to kiss my neck, gently at first. It feels nice, to say the least. As things begin to get more.. intense, I gasp suddenly as a thought hits me. I am only 16! Why is it so important that I have to do it now? I'm sure Austin wouldn't mind if I decided against it._

_I pull away from Austin, and see a confused look on his face. "Are you alright?" He asks me, concern evident in his voice._

_"Yeah.. I just.." I trail off. "I don't think I can do this." I sigh, wriggling out from underneath him._

_"I didn't think you would." He smiles, sitting up._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" I question, sort of offended._

_"Well, you didn't seem sure before.. I was waiting for you to admit that you aren't ready. And it's fine. I like the fact that you don't do things just because you feel like you have to." He smiles._

_I smile at him, before kissing him on the cheek. "I'm sorry I dragged you back over here.."_

_"It's cool. I like spending time with you." He admits, pulling me closer, and laying down with me in his arms. "Wait." He suddenly says, picking me up bridal style, and placing me on the floor._

_"What?" I ask, confused. I just lay there on the floor, awkwardly. I see Austin untuck the covers, before he picks me up again, and places me underneath them. He slides in beside me, before wrapping us, and wrapping his arms around me. We don't speak for the rest of the night; just lay there, in a comfortable silence. Austin gently strokes my hair, as I smile into his chest._

_If you ask me, this is way better than anything else we had planned for the night.._

* * *

__**I hope you liked this chapter:)**

**REVIEW**

**Stay Rossome!**


	9. Finding Things Out From The Enemy

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't been updating any of my stories for a while, I just haven't had the inspiration to write. Every time I tried to type something, I just got lazy and shut my laptop. So, I am sorry for that.**

**This story has 147 reviews so far! I know this sounds like a lot, but as soon as I get 200 reviews, that's when I will update again! It's just because I love to hear your responses, and I want to see how much you guys actually want me to update. I have other stories to update, so that's why I need to know.**

**Guest; You will just have to wait and see whether it is really a dare;). No, I'm kidding. I hadn't really thought about that kind of idea before.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"Aww." All of my friends squeal as I tell them about the events from the night before.

"I know right!?" I smile, as I put some books into my locker.

"He is the sweetest guy ever! You're so lucky!" Emma sighs, smiling widely. I just smile back, before the bell goes off signalling the beginning of the first period.

"See you guys later!" I smile, running off to my first class; English.

The class went by extra-slow today. It's probably because all I can seem to focus on is Austin. I mean, he is so sweet, especially after last night. He didn't care that I backed out at the last minute, and he didn't mind snuggling with me for the entire night. He really is awesome.

As the bell goes off, I pack up my things and rush to my next lesson; Gym. Great. Note the sarcasm.

As I walk into the changing room, Trish smiles at me and moves her things out of the way to let me put my things down. I smile at her gratefully, and set my bags down next to hers.

"Have you seen Austin yet?" Trish asks me, while she slips her socks on.

"No, but I miss him like crazy!" I exclaim, frustratedly.

"Ooh are you talking about your boyfriend?" Kathy questions, walking up to me and Trish.

"None of your business." I mutter.

"Yeah, get lost." Trish retorts.

"Why?" Kathy asks us, acting confused.

"Because, you hate us, and we hate you." Trish states, simply.

"True." She pauses. "But Ally, I have some quite interesting news that you may want to know.."

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Oh nothing.." She sighs.

"Just tell us!" Trish exclaims, clearly annoyed.

"No! As you just said, you hate me, and I hate you! Plus, it's got nothing to do with you Trish!"

"What has it got to do with?" I question.

"Austin." She tells me, smirking.

"What about Austin?"

"Well, let's just say.. I found out a few things that might interest you quite a bit!" She wanders to the other side of the changing room, smirking as she does so.

"Don't listen to her. She is just trying to wind you up!" Trish says, rolling her eyes. I nod in response, but I can't help but feel like I need to know what she has to say.

After we are all changed, we go into the gym and see the one thing that I dread; dodge balls. This can only mean one thing; we are playing dodge ball today. Or as I like to call it, my worst nightmare. I just end up getting hurt every time I play it.

"Okay girls, line up and get ready to play!" Our teacher shouts, getting ready to blow the whistle.

I get into a starting position, instantly nervous.

"One, two, three.. Go!" The whistle blows swiftly, and before I know it balls are being hurled from here to there, as I dodge them quite tactfully.

"This is horrible!" I shout to Trish over the noise.

"I know right! But look at Kathy though." Trish laughs, pointing in Kathy's direction. I look over, and see her getting pelted with dodge balls, while she screams because one of her nails broke or something. "Hey Kathy! Having fun?" Trish smirks.

Kathy glares at us, before stomping over. "Shut up!"

"I will, when you shut up about your stupid nails!" Trish yells, with a few people glancing at us now.

"Why don't you stop poking your nose in where it is clearly not wanted!?"

"Why don't you stop telling stupid lies because you're clearly jealous of Austin liking Ally instead of you!"

Kathy laughs harshly. "You really think I was lying?!"

"Yeah!"

Kathy turns to me. "Do you really want to know what I was going to tell you before?" I just nod, nervously. "Okay, well last night, Austin came over to my house in his pyjamas, I don't know why, and said that my sister asked him to come round."

"You have a sister?" Trish asks her.

"Yeah her name's Dakota, but that's not the point." She snaps, now with everyone staring at us; even the teacher. "Apparently, she needed to see him urgently. I was a little confused as to why he just turned up, so I decided to eavesdrop. And guess what I heard!"

"What?" I ask quietly, a little afraid to hear the answer.

"That Dakota is pregnant, with Austin's baby."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry guys..**

**I hope you liked this chapter! All of the confusion you may have about this chapter, will all be revealed in the next chapter. Review, review, review!**

**Stay Rossome!**


	10. Is It True!

**Okay guys, I couldn't keep you waiting for 200 reviews! So, here is the next chapter!** **Enjoy! I just want to say, thank you to my 100th follower for this story! I'm not sure who you are, but thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Hearing that sentence made me feel instantly sick. That can't be true! When did they.. you know!? Did he cheat on me?! I should've known dating a gorgeous, genuine, sweet, kind, and caring senior was too good to be true.

"Oh shut up Kathy! That is obviously a lie, and a bad one at that!" Trish shouts, now angry.

"What would you know?! Ask Dakota, or Austin! Of course if he wasn't honest with you when he went back to your house, then he probably isn't going to admit it."

"How do you know that he was at my house?!" I ask her, still stunned from the news.

"He told Dakota he had to go to see you."

"That's why he sounded nervous on the phone.." I mutter to myself, with tears in my eyes.

"Don't listen to her Ally! She is blatantly lying! Austin would never do that to you." Trish states, loudly.

I ignore Trish, and face Kathy. "How did he respond when Dakota told him?!" For some strange reason, I kind of believe her.

Before Kathy can answer, the teacher interrupts. "Would you like to take this conversation somewhere else?"

"Yes!" Kathy answers before Trish can interject. She grabs my arm and drags me towards the changing rooms. Trish follows, but Kathy stops her. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"Ally's my best friend, so it kind of does!"

"Trish, just stay here..." I tell her, softly. I am really trying to stop the tears from pouring out of my eyes at this point.

She sighs. "Fine.." I smile at her gratefully, before walking off with Kathy.

When we get to the changing room, she sits down and gestures for me to sit next to her, and I do.

"Okay, so when Dakota told him, he seemed shocked; I couldn't really hear anything at that point."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I ask her.

"Because.." She sighs. "No one deserves to be lied to, even you."

"So.. what you're saying is really true?"

"Yes! I have had my fair share of bad relationships, so I would never joke about something like that! I know how it can hurt people."

I smile weakly at her. "Thanks.."

"What're you going to do about Austin then?" She questions, quietly.

"I don't know..." I sigh. "Is Dakota going to keep the baby?" I ask her in a whisper, but loud enough for her to hear.

She shrugs. "I'm not sure, I don't think Austin even got round to asking her that, because you called him."

I stand up, completely angry with him. "I can't believe how stupid I was to think that Austin was actually nice! I'm plain old Ally Dawson, why would a senior as seemingly perfect as him want anything to do with me?!"

"Don't put yourself down..." Kathy says, handing me a tissue. I take it gratefully, before wiping my eyes. I throw the used tissue away, and hug Kathy.

"Thank you for telling me."

"That's okay." She replies, before we release from the sort of awkward hug.

After that, I just decide to get changed while Kathy goes back to the gym. When everyone comes back in, I am sitting on the bench, fiddling with a few locks of my hair. Everyone is staring at me and mumbling, which makes me feel even worse.

"You okay?" Trish asks me, softly.

"What do you think?" I ask her.

"Look, what Kathy was saying, it can't be true-" I cut her off.

"But it is! Kathy seemed really genuine, and she told me that she would never lie about that sort of thing; she has been in some bad relationships, and hates how it feels to be hurt."

"She could just be a really good actress!" Trish states, making me roll my eyes.

"Are you going to talk to Austin?" Trish asks me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to have to. I mean, I need to know whether its true or not." I sigh.

She nods in understanding, before walking off to get changed.

"Ally, someone is here to see you.." One of the girls calls from the door, and by the look on her face, I can tell who it is. I forgot I asked him to wait for me before our free period. We was going to spend it together, but now, I'm not so sure.

"Who is it?" I ask her, already knowing the answer.

"Austin." Upon hearing his name, Trish's eyes go wide, and she instantly turns angry. I try to pull her back from the door, but she is too quick for me. She marches up to the door, and holds it open just enough for her to fit in the gap, but not enough so that he can see in. I peer over quickly, and see him and his friends standing there, confused as to why Trish is in a temper. Great, he brought his friends. Note the sarcasm.

"What do you think you're doing here?!" Trish asks him, loudly. All of the girls turn to watch the drama unfold; great.

"I'm waiting for Ally." He answers, smiling.

"I don't think she really wants to see you." Trish replies.

"Why?" He asks her, confused.

"I think it is something him and Ally should talk about, without everyone watching." Kathy interrupts, standing next to Trish.

"What're you guys talking about?" Austin questions.

"You got Kathy's sister Dakota pregnant! And guess what! Ally knows!" Trish exclaims, angrily.

All of Austin's friends look at him in shock, while Austin just looks nervous and guilty.

"Where's Ally?" He asks, seriously.

"In here! But it's not like you can see her; this is the _girl's_ changing room! So just run along and go mess with someone who actually cares!" Trish shouts.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Austin yells back. "I need to speak to Ally."

"She is my best friend! And there is no way you're talking to her! She doesn't want to see your face ever again anyway!"

"Ally! Please can we talk?!" He yells, making Trish roll her eyes. All of the other girls sit down and just watch and listen, clearly intrigued with the big argument.

I stay silent, not really sure whether to hear him out or not. I should really, but just seeing his face is going to bring back all of the tears.

"Just go away Austin! She obviously doesn't want anything to do with you!" Trish states.

He ignores her, and keeps trying to get me to answer. He can't see me, but since Trish told him I was in here, he obviously knows I can hear him.

"Ally! Please don't ignore me, and give me a chance to explain." He pleads, sounding desperate. Everyone looks at me expectantly, except for Trish, who is crossing her arms over her chest and huffing.

I sigh, and walk over to the door, shaking. "You really think I should give you a chance to explain?!" I ask him, harshly.

He stares at me with pure guilt in his eyes. "Please.. can we just go somewhere to talk about this?"

Trish stares at me as if to say not to go, but I have to hear him out; give him a chance to speak for himself.

"Fine." I reply, flatly. He smiles weakly at me, grabbing my hand and leading me off towards an empty classroom. I expect that Trish will take my bags with her for me.

When we enter the vacant classroom, he closes the door and turns to face me.

"Who told you?" He asks me.

"Does it matter?"

"Just tell me."

"It was Kathy. She eavesdropped on your's and Dakota's conversation." I sigh. "Why didn't you tell me you went to her house?!"

"Because you would start asking questions. I was completely freaked out when I found out-" I cut him off.

"So, it's true?" I question, tears pricking at my eyes. My heart is breaking as I watch his face turn from upset, into an apologetic expression. "Oh my.. wow." I breathe, running my hand through my hair. "This is just great!" I exclaim, sarcastically. "When did you two.. y'know..?"

"It was before we got together, so I didn't cheat; I would never cheat on you. We were at a party, and you know how some parties can get pretty out of hand.. Well, this was one of them. We both got drunk, and.. you probably don't want to hear the rest. To be honest, I can barely remember it myself." He grabs my hands. "I am so sorry.."

"You think a sorry can just fix this?!" I ask him, taking my hands out of his grip.

"No, but I just want you to know how sorry I am."

"Is Dakota keeping the, or should I say _your_ baby?"

"I don't know... I haven't spoken to her since last night."

I stay silent for a second, before bursting out laughing.

"What?" Austin asks, completely confused.

"I actually got excited about you and me! How stupid was I?! This is my first real relationship, you are my first real boyfriend, and thanks to you, probably my last. How am I supposed to trust someone after this?!"

"I know that you are mad at me, and you probably hate me, but how was I supposed to tell you?! I wanted to! It was killing me laying there with you, and having Dakota's words ringing in my ears the entire time! What was I supposed to say?! Oh by the way, another girl is carrying my baby, just to let you know." He retorts, loudly.

"I don't know how you were supposed to tell me! But what did you expect to happen?! Of course I was going to find out eventually!" I exclaim.

"I know! But I hardly had any time to think about it myself! I wasn't thinking straight.." He sighs. "What are we going to do now?"

"We? You really think that there is going to be a 'we' after this?!"

"Ally please don't.." He whispers, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I will tell Dakota that I want nothing to do with the baby!" He tells me, taking hold of my hands once again.

"You can't do that! You need to be there!"

"But I don't want to lose you Ally. Please." He kisses me on the corner of my mouth, before he begins trailing them softly and quickly down my neck.

"Stop it!" I cry, after snapping myself out of my little trance. I step away from him. "I don't want to end this, but I can't.. I just can't be near you right now. I need time to think, and obviously you do too."

"So, you're not breaking up with me?" He asks, hopefully.

"Not right now. I mean, it's not like you cheated on me. But.. let's just not talk for a while; clear our heads."

He nods. "I guess you're right.." I let one tear slip, and as it rolls down my cheek, Austin's thumb wipes it away carefully. "I love you.." He whispers. I just smile at him weakly, before heading out of the door, without saying another word.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this extra long chapter! I love writing arguments, it is so fun! Okay, I am starting to think I sound a little weird now..:-/ Anywayyyyy, review! I hope this was dramatic and interesting enough for you!:-) And, I am sorry if you completely hate this twist.**

**Stay Rossome!**


	11. Living A Not So Quiet Life

**Here is the next chapter guys! I'm glad most of you like the twist I added:-) Also thank you for all of the awesome reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

The next day, I wake up, pondering on whether on not I should actually go into school. I mean, the whole school probably knows by now. No, they do know. Austin is popular, so news about him spreads pretty fast.

"Ally.." My mum calls, lightly knocking on my door.

"What?" I answer, snapping slightly.

She opens the door, and shuts it again, before sitting down on the edge of my bed. I slowly lift the covers from over my head, to see her smiling apologetically at me.

"What is it?" I ask her, annoyed.

"Are you alright?" She questions, softly. Yes, I told my parents about this. I came home crying, and they asked, so I had to answer. I know my parents hate Austin now, but when I told them, I was so angry at him that I didn't care whether they liked him or not. Of course when my dad found out, he started saying how he was right about Austin; a no good senior or something like that.

"No.." I sigh, feeling a throbbing feeling in my head from crying too much.

"It will get better honey." She assures me.

"How can it?! Me and Austin will never be the same again! He is having a baby with another girl! When the baby is born, he won't have any time for me, and he will probably fall in love with Dakota or something; that's what always happens in the movies." I cry.

"I thought you said you and Austin broke up, so why would you care whether he had time for you?"

"I never said we broke up; I just said we are giving eachother some space." I tell her.

"Oh. Well, I really don't know what to say.." She pauses. "Do you want to go into school today?"

"I don't, but I can't let Austin rule my life now! I need a good education, and hiding away won't help."

"Okay, well, your breakfast is almost ready." She smiles, before walking out of my bedroom.

I sigh, before getting up, showered, and changed. Once I am happy with my appearance, I walk downstairs and grab the bacon sandwiches that my mum made, and begin eating them.

After, I walk to school, with a horrible feeling in my stomach. They aren't just nervous butterflies, they are much worse. I have never been this nervous before, and that is saying something. It's weird to think that this time yesterday, I thought that Austin was the most perfect guy in the world, but you know what they say, nobody's perfect.

As I walk into the school hallways, everyone instantly turns to me. I just look down, and continue walking silently. Mutters begin to rise as I approach my locker. I know they are talking about yesterday's events.

I begin to take out some books from my locker, when everyone goes silent. I am confused for a second, until I hear an all too familiar voice behind me.

"Hey Ally.." I roll my eyes, before continuing to ignore, yes you guessed it, Austin.

"I thought I told you to give me some space." I mutter not facing him, forgetting about ignoring him. I can tell almost everyone is listening intently to what we have to say.

"Ally..." He trails off. "I spoke to Dakota last night." He starts, waiting for my response.

"And?" I reply, trying to act as uninterested as possible.

"She told me she is going to keep the baby."

I turn around to face him, trying not to burst out in tears once again. "Why are you telling me this? Do you like making me upset or something?"

"I never like to see you upset, especially if I am the one that causes it. I am telling you this because... Because I miss you Ally. I know it's only been a day, but knowing that you're upset just makes me want to comfort you, but I know I can't.."

"Thank you for that sob story, now if you'll excuse me." I state, walking straight past him, and to my next class. He follows me however, grabbing my hand gently and turning me around.

"I still care about you Ally, you're my girlfriend."

I sigh. "Look Austin.. Now we know that Dakota is definitely keeping the baby, I think that it's best if you have no complications in your life. I mean, maybe you should just focus on Dakota and the baby."

"What're you saying Ally?"

"I'm saying that I am breaking up with you.." I pause. "I know I said yesterday that you technically haven't done anything wrong, but I just can't even look at you right now. So, I think that it's best if we just end it." Before he can say anything else, I rush off to my next class.

* * *

"You broke up with him for real?" Trish asks me, as we walk out of the school doors, heading home after a long day at school.

"Yeah..." I sigh.

"That was the right thing to do." She states, softly.

"Hey Ally!" I hear Dallas, my old crush call. I turn around, and see him coming over, smiling.

"Hi Dallas." I smile.

"So, I heard about the whole Austin drama thing."

"Oh great."

"Look, no one deserves to be treated like that. I mean, lying to you is one thing, but about something as big as that?! That's just ridiculous."

I look down, upset. "I guess so.."

"Oh I'm sorry.." He apologises, genuinely.

"No, it's fine." I look up, smiling weakly at him.

"So... Are you two officially broken up?" He asks me, after a long silence.

"Yeah.."

"I know this may be a little too soon to be asking this, but would you like to maybe go to the movies with me this Saturday?" He asks me, hopefully.

"I-I'm sorry Dallas, but I have to work at the bookstore this Saturday."

"Oh.. Well-" Dallas is cut off by someone shoving him. "What was that for?" Dallas asks, oh no.. Austin.

"Stay away from her." Austin warns, lowly.

"What?" Dallas replies.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Or are you just stupid?" Austin questions. I look around Dallas, and see Austin with his friends. Why do his friends follow him everywhere?

"If anyone is stupid it's you. I mean, knocking someone up, and then lying to your own girlfriend about it." Dallas retorts, stepping closer to Austin.

"That has nothing to do with you.." Austin says, glaring at him.

"You know what?" Dallas starts, ignoring Austin's comment. "Ally is way better off without you. You think just because you're older than her, that you can just mess her around. Why don't you just get lost, and find the mother of your child to play happy families with."

A large crowd has gathered now, as Austin steps closer to Dallas.

"Just punch him Austin!" One of his friends shouts, making my eyes go wide. I've never had anyone fight over me before. I don't want to be the cause of an argument or anything.

"Ooh you need your friends to stick up for you now?!" Dallas smirks, making Austin's eyes go dark.

Austin throws a punch at Dallas, and hits him right in the nose. A large amount of people in the crowd start to 'ooh', while Dallas shoves Austin to the ground.

"Stop it!" I shout over the noise, trying to pull them apart without getting caught up in the fight.

"Stop this right now!" The head shouts, dragging them apart. "Both of you, my office, now!"

"I am not getting into trouble because of him!" Austin exclaims.

"I'm afraid you have no choice Mr Moon!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Austin protests.

"Yeah, except getting a girl who isn't your girlfriend pregnant!" Dallas retorts, making Austin launch for Dallas again.

"Austin, stop it!" I cry, almost in tears. Him and Dallas look at me, both of their eyes softening at the sight of me.

"Ally.." Austin starts, walking towards me. He tries to grab my hands, but I step back.

"What has happened to you?! Just a few days ago, you were the sweetest guy I had even come across. You respected my decisions, made me laugh, and you liked me for me! But now, you are just some other jock who goes around lying to me, and starting fights!"

"Ally, I haven't changed-" I cut him off.

"Yeah, it seems like it." I say, rolling my eyes.

Before Austin can respond, a girl's voice shrieks out through the crowd.

"Austin! What is going on here?"

"Not now Dakota." He tells her.

Dakota? Dakota!

* * *

**So, I hope you liked this chapter! Please reviewwww:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


	12. Dakota!

**Hey again! New chapter here!**

**I just want to say, writing these kind of chapters are so fun, because I find arguing easy to write.:-) I know, weird.**

**supersweetp - That is such a nice thing to say!:-) You are most welcome!;-)**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I stare in disbelief as Dakota comes running up to Austin.

"This is Dakota?!" I ask Austin, almost in a whisper. Everyone around is is light stirring, but still listening in.

"Yes I am! And you are?" she asks, looking me up and down.

"Ally," I mutter.

"Ooh! You're the Ally that Austin told me about! You know," she leans in closer. "He is great in bed."

Everyone around us 'ooh's' and some look shocked. I just want to punch that stupid smirk off of her face. I also want to punch Austin, for standing there silently watching us.

"Also," she starts, intentionally raising her voice. "I heard that you two were planning on," she clears her throat. "Doing things... But you chickened out."

Everyone stifles a laugh as my face turns a dark shade of crimson.

"You told her?!" I question Austin, in complete shock and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, It just came out," he says, making me roll my eyes.

"I bet you had a right laugh didn't you?! Oh Ally chickened out, she is so lame! I bet that's what you said!" I shout, with tears threatening to fall.

"No I-" I cut him off.

"I don't even want to hear it!" I yell.

"Can you three come with me please?" The head demands, making us all turn to her. I forgot she was even there.

"Why?" Dakota asks her, sounding quite rude if you ask me.

"Because, it seems like there are a few things we need to discuss."

* * *

"Take a seat!" she instructs, as we all slouch down into a chair each. "This has to stop."

"What has to stop?" Austin asks her, confused.

"Making scenes! Fighting!" she exclaims, before sighing. "What is this about?"

"None of your business," Dakota mumbles, earning a glare from the head, Mrs Anderson.

"I will have you know, anything that happens on school property or disrupts the learning environment is my business!"

Dakota rolls her eyes, which then makes me roll my eyes.

Austin sighs. "We are in a bit of a confusing and horrible situation."

"And what would that be?"

"Dakota's pregnant, with my baby, and Ally kind of found out while I was dating her, and things have gotten confusing and-" Mrs Anderson cuts him off.

"Are you keeping the baby?"

"That is my personal business!" Dakota exclaims, offended. Though, it is sort of obvious that she is putting it all on.

"This really doesn't concern me, so can I go?" I ask, but before she can answer, Austin interrupts.

"No! This does concern you. If Dakota does keep the baby, then you can be a part of it's life," he states.

"You think I want to be a part of your baby's life?! That just sounds... wrong! I-I..." I trail off, almost bursting into tears.

"Calm down Ally. If you want, you can go," Mrs Anderson smiles, and I swiftly get up.

"No Ally, please!" Austin pleads, grabbing my arm. I just shake my head in response. "Look what you've done!" Austin shouts at Dakota, which scares her a bit.

"No, I think it should be look what _we've_ done! It takes two to tango Austin!" Dakota states, making me once again roll my eyes. "You shouldn't of lied to her in the first place!"

"Maybe if you hadn't put me on the spot like that, I would've reacted a bit better to the news! oh wait, no I wouldn't! Having a baby as a senior in high school, wasn't really part of my plan!"

"Well lucky you then!" Dakota yells, making everyone confused.

"What?" Austin asks. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing..." she mumbles, looking down.

"No, what?" Austin asks again.

"I said it's nothing!" she shouts, tears coming out of her eyes.

"It doesn't seem like nothing!" Austin shouts, stepping closer to her. "If we are having a baby, we need to be more honest with eachother."

"There is no baby!" she suddenly yells, making my eyes open wide in shock.

"W-what?" Austin stutters, quietly.

"I had an abortion this morning..." she replies, quietly. And that is when the room goes deathly silent.

* * *

**I know it's short, but hopefully it was good enough!:-)**

**Review, review, review!**

**Stay Rossome!**


	13. Shock That Could Risk Your Life

**Back with a new chapter guys! I woke up this morning completely amazed by the amount of reviews I got! I spent like 20 minutes reading them:-) Keep reviewing guys! The quicker you review, the quicker the updates become.**

**Also, if you have ideas for this story that you would like to see in here, just PM me:-)**

**So, I have been thinking of posting a new story on my other account. It is basically about Ally falling for her teacher, who is Austin. I know it has been done before, but mine will be different. As some of you may know from my other stories and this one, I love to mix things up a bit.**

**Should I start that story?**

**By the way, my other account is wish-daydreamer. Don't ask about the name...**

**Anyway, check out my stories on there, and tell me what you think about the new idea!**

**NE (Guest); Basically, she went to the hospital that morning, and got an abortion. The baby didn't die inside of her, she got rid of the baby.**

**jae (Guest); Thank you!:-)**

**Hussiehusky (Guest); I've never had someone call my stories 'genius' before, so thank you!**

**guest; I was amazed by the amount of please's and more's you used in your review!:-) So yeah, here is the new chapter!**

**Not For A Moment; Thank you! And, I have a few more twists up my sleeve;-)**

**abiecat; Glad you agree with me about the drama thing:-)**

**supersweetp; That is actually such a lovely thing to say!:-D Thank you xox**

**PhoebeHalliwell23; Haha, oh how wrong you are;-)...**

**beatriz l (Guest); Thank youuu!:-)**

**Sorry for the long author's note...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"You what?" Austin asks her, darkly.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't stand the idea of having a baby this young!" Dakota cries.

"Yeah, but an abortion?! Why not adoption?!" Austin questions, shouting at this point.

"Because, I would have to walk around with a baby bump for nine months and-" Austin cuts her off.

"And it would ruin your figure and reputation. News flash, no one likes you anyway! So to be honest, having the baby wouldn't have made anyone shocked in the slightest!"

Dakota gasps. "How could you say that?"

"Oh, it's pretty easy," Austin says, making me hold in a laugh. The look on Dakota's face is priceless.

Before anyone can say anything more, Austin storms out of the office, obviously angry. I look around the room at the disgusted and annoyed look on Dakota's face, and the horrified look on Mrs Anderson's face.

I awkwardly step out of the room, sighing in relief when I finally get out into the hallway.

I can see Austin walking down the hallway, running a hand through his hair.

"Austin!" I shout, despite the nagging in the back of my mind telling me to leave him alone.

He turns around, and stops to let me catch up to him.

"What?" he asks me.

"I thought you would be happy..." I say, quietly.

"Happy? Happy about the fact that my baby has just been killed?!"

"You said just yesterday that you were willing to forget about the baby!" I yell back.

"Yeah, but I never mentioned an abortion! Look Ally, this has nothing to do with you anyway," he states, before walking out of the school doors.

I am in utter shock at that point. How could he say that?! Despite what he did to me, I still like... well, love him. But, he is sort of right. It doesn't have anything to do with me.

I follow Austin out of the doors, completely annoyed with what he just said to me. Everyone has gone home now, luckily, as if I am about to make yet another scene with Austin, I don't want everyone watching again.

I look around the empty school grounds, trying to spot Austin. I see him getting into his car, so I run over to him swiftly.

"Austin!" I yell, trying to catch his attention. Through the windows of the car, I can see his expressionless face staring ahead, unaware of his surroundings.

"Austin!" I shout again, but once again, failing to grab his attention.

As his car slowly reverses, I try to catch up to it in time, to maybe make Austin stop and listen.

"Austin, wait!" I yell, now waving my hands. He continues slowly making his way out of the school gates, gaining speed as he does so.

I run around to his side, hoping to get his attention that way.

"Austin!" I exclaim once again, making my way around the moving car.

"Ally?!" he looks startled, and his foot slams onto the accelerator. That's when everything goes black.

* * *

**Okay, well, I just want to say, again sorry for the shortness of the chapter! Also, if some of you are confused, Austin was spaced out, so he wasn't really paying attention; that is why he was startled when he saw Ally.**

**Also, I have updated 'Stars in Your Eyes'. I replaced the AN with the new chapter, and it is the date!:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


	14. Anger and Frustration

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I have been busy lately; not just with my other stories, but with homework and stuff:-/ Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

******Also, I would like to give a quick shout out to ****jamesmaslow4evz**** for being so nice and getting me to update sooner!:-)**

**omggkelly: I'm sorry that you feel that way, I didn't intend for the story to become 'too much'. But if I didn't add drama in, people would complain, and it seems that when I add drama in, people also complain; I can't win! But thanks for reading it this far anyway:-) If you do actually get to read this, then yeah... I'm glad you've decided to give this story another chance.**

**Charlie (Guest): Thank you so much for your review! I wouldn't say this story is the best, but thank you! Seriously, your review made me smile:-)**

**Hi (Guest): I changed the name of my other account:-) It's now, 'Stay Calm and Love Ross Lynch' hehe:-) Unless that is what you tried to look for... Maybe you forgot to switch it to 'Find Author' instead of 'Find Story'? Just copy and paste my other account name into the search bar, and remember to switch it to ****'Find Author' instead of 'Find Story', and if that doesn't work... Then I have no idea what's going on.**

******By the way, this chapter is in Austin's POV! Just incase you read it and begin to get confused.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I stare at the sight in front of me in pure shock. How could this have happened?! I just ran over the one girl I have ever actually loved.

I sprint out of the car - after turning the engine off of course - and race over to Ally, who is lying unconscious.

"Ally! Ally, please wake up! Say something, anything! Even if that something is, 'I hate you!'. Just say anything!" I scream, shaking her to try and wake her up.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" a passer-by asks, looking worried.

I look up, to see a woman in her mid-thirties standing over me.

"Does it look like I'm okay?! Call an ambulance!" I yell, which startles her. I know I sound harsh right now, but my ex-girlfriend could be on her death bed, and it is all my fault.

The woman scrambles for her phone, quickly dialling for an ambulance, before crouching over Ally with me and trying to get her to respond as well.

"What happened?" the woman asks.

"I-" I cut myself off. Should I lie?! "I have no idea..."

"Okay," the woman replies.

After about 5 minutes, the ambulance arrives, and paramedics begin to examine Ally.

"What's her name?" one of them asks, kneeling beside me and the woman.

"Ally, Ally Dawson," I reply, hurriedly.

One paramedic writes her name down, while the other tries to wake her up.

"Ally, can you hear me? Ally?"

"What happened?" one of them asks me.

"I don't know," I reply, feeling extremely guilty at this point.

They lift her off of the ground, placing her on a gurney, and rolling it into the ambulance.

"Wait! Can I come with you? She's me gi- well, my ex-girlfriend, but still."

"Okay, come on then."

I jump into the ambulance, squeezing Ally's hand to try to not let the tears slip from my eyes. Be a man Austin, be a man.

"Is she going to be okay?" I question, my voice wavering slightly.

"She should be. Does she have a family member living close by?"

"Uh, she doesn't need a family member, she has me," I state, defensively.

"But we need a parent/guardian to-" I cut her off.

"She doesn't need a family member, she has me," I repeat, this time more harshly.

"We understand that, but we-" Again, I cut her off.

"You obviously don't understand!" I shout, beginning to get angry.

"We are going to have to ask you to calm down!" the paramedic states, as calmly as possible.

"How can I calm down?! Huh?! Look at Ally!" I exclaim, gesturing towards her stationary figure on the gurney.

"We know this is probably not what you wanted to happen, but for Ally, you need to calm down."

I laugh coldly, "How is me calming down going to help her?!"

The paramedic ignores me and sighs, looking down at Ally and trying to wake her up again.

* * *

When we get to the hospital, everything seems so rushed. So sudden. Why didn't I pay more attention?! Why did I have to go all cold and distant on Ally?! Why did I have to get Dakota pregnant in the first place?! Ugh. So many questions.

I try to keep up with the gurney as it speeds through the halls of the hospital.

"Sorry sir, but you can't come into the room with us."

"What? But I need to! I need to be with Ally!" I shout, catching the attention of a few passers-by.

"We know how you're feeling, but please sir, just wait out here and we will come and get you as soon as it is okay for you to see her!" And with that, they race through two double doors, leaving me behind.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" a woman - in her 50's I would guess - asks, concern evident on her face and in her voice.

"Am I okay?" I repeat, quietly. "What do you thin?!" I exclaim, loudly, scaring her a bit. "If you didn't just see, the possible love of my life was just rushed into hospital, and it is all my fault! And, they won't let me see her! Now do you think I'm okay!?" I scream, going red in the face.

I turn around, and before I know it, my fist hits the wall in front of me as I let my frustration out.

When I realise what I have done, I slowly put my fist down beside me. Everyone is staring at me now, and I have no idea what to do. I've not lashed out like that in years...

* * *

**Okay, so hopefully this is good enough!:-) Reviewwwwww!**

**If it wasn't already obvious, another twist has been added to the story! Austin has anger issues that Ally will find out about soon. How will she react?! Trust me, it will be interesting... Plus, Ally has a few secrets of her own... Yes, I have it all planned out.**

**Also, Ross Lynch has been nominated for a Kids Choice Award for Favourite TV Actor! When I heard that, I was so excited! Ross to win!:-)**

**And, I have read all of the entries for my contest, which ends on Friday! There is still time to get your entries in! And by the way, all of them that I have read are amazing! If you want to know what the contest is if you didn't see my authors note a few days ago, PM me!**

**Thank you to everyone who told me the stories that they didn't want me to delete. But what made me think is, I didn't recognise some of your names, because you never review. Huh? Where have you all been?!:-( I didn't even know half of you read my stories! Thank you for reading them by the way, but what I'm trying to say is... Review!:-)**

**Love you all!**

**Stay Rossome!**


	15. No More Secrets

**********Hello again! Here is the next chapter to TSWSMH! Yeah, I abbreviated it!:-) I also need more requests for my one-shot collection, so if you have any songs, phrases, or words that you want to be turned into a one-shot, PM me!:-) I've lost all of the other requests:-/**

**********Also, does anyone else love Glee?! I love it whenever The Warblers come on, because I always look out for Riker! Does anyone else? And the good thing is, he's really easy to spot because he's the only one with blonde hair in there:-) I just sit there watching them, but the whole time my eyes are on Riker haha! I can't be the only one! To be honest, he's the only reason that I love The Warblers so much! And that one line he had in Season 2! :-) I'm listening to 'Whistle' (Glee/The Warblers' version). Did anyone else see their performance of that? And did anyone see Riker dancing in it?! Ahhhh! Okay, fan-girl moment over... I would love to be a part of Glee just to meet him! And did anyone else see the 3D movie ages ago? I did! And guess who was in it! You guessed it, Riker! He was on the big screen, in 3D! That just got me thinking... R5 should have their own 3D movie! Okay, I need to calm down... But seriously, if any of you wanna chat about Glee or any R5/Ross related things, PM me! I love seeing a new PM, because I love talking to people, as you can probably tell from this awfully long paragraph, and the one at the bottom.**

**********Thank you for all of the Rossome reviews by the way!:-) I would reply to some of them, but to be honest, wouldn't you much rather read the chapter? Yeah, I thought so.**

**********By the way, this is again in Austin's POV!**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. Moon?" a nurse says, catching my attention. I was currently sitting on an uncomfortable hospital chair in the waiting room; one which I was forced to sit on to calm myself down. To be honest, I am completely embarrassed by the incident, but the anger just coursed through my veins, and I couldn't help myself.

"Yeah?" I answer, looking up at the nurse.

"Ms. Dawson is awake and ready to see you now," she states, smiling down at me.

I jump up, smiling widely, "Really?" I ask, excitedly.

"Yes, she is in the room right down the hall, to the left," she replies, before walking off with her clipboard.

"Thanks," I call to her, before I race towards Ally's room.

When I get there, I sigh, before walking in.

As soon as I get in there, I see Ally lying on the bed, smiling weakly at me.

"I'm so sorry..." I say quietly, walking up to her bedside.

"It's fine..." she replied, but her voice was croaky.

"No it's not, I did this to you! I should've been concentrating and I shouldn't have took it out on you. I'm sorry," I apologise for the second time, taking hold of her hand.

"It's okay Austin, really. I was in front of the car, which was a stupid move really. Plus, you'd just found out that Dakota had an abortion of your baby!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," I sigh, running my free hand through my hair. My head is so messed up at the moment! I can't seem to remember anything and everything just seems to be muddling up, confusing me.

"Have you been here the entire time?" Ally questions, softly.

"Yeah," I reply, sheepishly.

"Why?" she asks, sitting up slowly.

"Because I love you, that's why," I state, caressing her cheek with my thumb.

"I love you too," she replies, barely in a whisper. That's when it hits me... That's the first time she's ever said it to me.

"Y-you said it back," I breathe, smiling widely.

"Yeah," she smiles back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "No matter what's happened, I can't help my feelings. And I don't want to keep reflecting on the past, especially since there is nothing holding us back now."

"You're right." I pause. "Does this mean that we are back together then?" I ask, hopefully.

She sighs, smiling, "I guess so." I lean in for a kiss, but she stops me at the last second. "As long as we both promise to have no secrets from now on."

"I promise," I say looking her straight in the eyes. I hesitate afterwards though.

"What?" she questions, softly.

"Nothing..."

"We promised no secrets," she states, folding her arms over her chest.

I sigh, "Fine. I-I've not been completely honest with you..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I..." I sigh. This is harder than I thought. "I have anger issues..."

* * *

**Okay, so this was grossly bad... Is grossly even a word? Oh well, you guys get what I mean! That has put me in a bad mood, but I just wanted to get this to you guys as soon as possible. You know what else has put me in a bad mood? The song has stopped (Yes it is still 'Whistle' Glee Cast version) and I can't be bothered to restart it. Also, tomorrow is Sunday, meaning I have school on Monday:-( Yep, my week of relaxing has officially ended...:-( But, I did all of my homework on Wednesday (I think), so I can relax tomorrow. But what if I get to school and realise we had homework that I forgot to write down or something?!:-o That happens to me a lot... I bet it does. And I bet it just so happens to be in Maths or something, the one lesson where my teacher doesn't like me. Long story short, I forgot my pencil sharpener - yes, I said/typed pencil sharpener - and I got detention for it. I've not even used a pencil sharpener in years! If I have a blunt pencil, I just wing it and try to make the most of the pencil before it breaks and I have to throw it away! I've been using the same pencil for about 2 years now, and I have to admit, I've sharpened it about once.**

**Anyway, my contest for the best one-shot/short story has ended:-) I will announce the winner in the next chapter!**

**Also, is it actually called 'anger issues'? Because I have no idea what to call it!**

**Okay, so I just wanted to finish this long authors note off with... A little mini contest thing haha:-) If at least 5 of you can guess my name right, I will update 3 chapters tomorrow (LONG CHAPTERS) :-) If you already know my name, which I know some of you do, don't answer that question because it will ruin it for everyone else:-) Plus, I won't count it as an entry! I know, this is a weird task thing, but I wanna see if you guys can guess it! It is a reasonably simple name:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


	16. Anger Management

**********Bonjour! I thought I'd try a bit of French out, but that's basically the only word I know. I decided to update today, maybe once or twice, just to be nice:-) Even though none of you guessed my name right! Haha:-)**

**********Lalalala (Guest): yes, you should get an account so we can fan-girl over Glee ahha! And oh my Ross, if they gave Riker a solo, I would cry and keep it on replay for like, a week, maybe longer. And, I did see the last episode of Glee, I found the drama funny though ahha :-) Season 4 is more funny than anything else to me. The only reason I love watching it now is to see Riker! (Or, as he is known on Glee, Jeff) :-)**

**********Harmonious Wolf: Haha, I thought I was the only one that did that! You know in the episode 'Thansgiving' where they all perform? Did you see Riker dancing during 'Whistle' and 'Live While Were Young'? I kept replaying that moment over, because he is such a good dancer! The bit where they all get on the floor, and they are balancing by one of their hands and then the ones at the back jump over them? You know what I'm on about? Haha, Riker was in the middle for that part!:-D And did you see him smiling at the end of their performance? Aww! Okay, I really have to calm down a bit haha:-D**

**********Guest: THANKYOU!:-D You're Rossome for reviewing!**

**********Frenchie12: Aww, your boyfriend sounds nice! Haha :-)**

**********PhoebeHalliwell23: Hey! I haven't heard from you in ages!:-) Thank you for the review!**

**********This is back in Ally's POV!**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"You what?" I ask, completely stunned. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I say softly, after a pause.

"Because I thought it was all in the past and was ashamed..." he admits, looking down.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about," I tell him, smiling at him.

He looks up and smiles back weakly, and I quickly peck him on the cheek

"Thank you for being honest," I say. "But, what made you suddenly become so... conscious of it now?" I ask.

"Because..." he sighs, "I kind of got angry before..."

"What do you mean exactly?" I question, concern evident in my voice.

"Well, they wouldn't let me see you and I was so annoyed at myself, I still am! I... I just lashed out I guess. I-I punched the wall out there," he finally states, gesturing towards the hallway outside of my room.

"You what?!" I exclaim.

"I know it was a stupid move, but I couldn't help myself! When I get angry, it's kind of like I can't control my emotions okay?" He takes a deep breath in and out. "Look, please don't be upset with me."

"I... Have you ever considered anger management?" I ask him, calmly.

"My parents offered it to me, but I never saw the point..." he answers.

"Well, will you try it for me? I will come with you if you'd like?" I offer.

"You don't have to do that-" I cut him off.

"I don't _have_ to, I _want_ to."

He stays silent for a few seconds. "Okay..." he finally says.

I smile at him, "Thank you."

He smiles at me, before kissing me.

What this has taught me is that nobody is perfect, not even the one person I once thought was. Everybody has their secrets. I inwardly sigh... Should I tell him mine?

* * *

I walk into school, smiling wider than I thought I could for a while.

I happily wander over to my locker, opening the door and placing some books into my bag.

Just as I begin digging through my locker for my History book, I feel a strong pair of arms encircle my petite waist from behind.

"Hey you," a familiar voice whispers in my ear, making me shiver slightly, and I know exactly who that is.

I turn around, and smile at Austin, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Hey to you too." I kiss him quickly.

"Aw, come on, can't I get another good morning kiss?" he pouts.

I giggle, "Not yet, I have something to show you" I state, before rummaging through my bag. "Here," I smile, handing him an anger management leaflet.

He takes it and looks over it for a second. "You didn't have to get me this."

"Well, if you're going to start going, it might as well be as soon as possible. So, I did some research, and this is the one closest to us. I made you an appointment for tomorrow after school," I tell him, smiling.

"You're the best girlfriend ever, you know that right?"

"I know," I reply, cheekily.

He chuckles, before kissing me, longer than before.

"Oh, so you're back together then?" I hear from behind Austin. We release from the kiss, and turn around to see Kathy standing there with her arms folded.

"Yeah, we are," Austin states, wrapping his arm around me protectively.

Kathy sighs, "Shame on you Ally. I really thought you had more sense than that."

"Uh we-" Austin cut me off.

"Who are you to go around judging people? Huh? And who are you to be butting in on people's love life!?"

"Austin, calm down, " I whisper, soothingly. Ever since his confession in the hospital, I have been really cautious about when and where he might suddenly burst with anger.

Austin closes his eyes for a second, before opening them again and sighing, "I've gotta get to class. I'll see you later, yeah?" he says, turning to me.

"Yeah," I nod, giving him a small smile.

He kisses my cheek, before walking away. I sigh, turning to Kathy. She just shakes her head and walks away.

* * *

**Okay, so was this good enough?:-)**

**I wanted to ask you whether any of you know how to delete an account on here? I feel like I'm taking too much on, so I want to delete my other account:-/ Can anyone tell me pleaaaassseee? And if you can't, how do you deactivate one? Or anything like that? I've looked everywhere on the site and I have no idea! There has to be a way, right? Ugh, I always go over the top with everything. I have like 5 different email accounts and 2 different accounts on here! Why do I do this?! I really want to find out how to delete it so any help would be great!:-)**

**Also, if any of you were curious about my name, it's Dani:-) You probably don't care though... Haha:-)**

**(8) I'm waiting, Waiting, Just waiting, I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines (8) OMG, does anyone else love that song?! (Greyson Chance - Waiting Outside the Lines):-) Such a sweet song! And he is such a good singer too! I was listening to this song while writing this:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


	17. Unexpected Phone Calls

**********Hey again! I loved all of your reviews for the last chapter guys! I just want to give a quick shout-out to one of my best friends on here, YellowR5LOUD32 for being completely Rossome! She understands me, and we both love the same things (R5, Ross) and we both dislike the same things.:-) She is really funny and if you get a chance, check out her stories! If you like mine, you'll love hers!**

**********Lalalala (Guest): Hey Lalalala! Haha I don't know your real name so... Yeah... I'm glad I found someone who loves that song too! I did see Riker in the 'Bad' performance! AHHH! It was so awesome! Anyway, I love watching interviews with The Warblers in, because there is always a chance that he will talk, and he is hilarious!:-) _I_ admire _you_ for reviewing so much ahha!**

**********lovatic14: I'm glad you're loving the story!:-) I love your profile pic! It would be amazingly awesome if it was just Ross though hehe ;-)**

**********none ya (Guest): I was actually thinking about doing a sequel, and how I would end this story. I have it all planned out now though:-) Spoiler: the ending is sad!**

**********jamesmaslow4evz: Haha, maybe:-)**

**********Not For A Moment: You're not rambling haha!:-) Thank youuuu!**

**********Anyway, on to the chapter!**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

The next afternoon couldn't come quick enough in my opinion. I can't wait for Austin to finally get some help for his anger issues, and then everything will be alright. But obviously, me being me, things never seem to go 'alright'; it's just one thing after another.

When I told my parents that I was going with Austin to anger management, they were shocked, to say the least. If they thought he was a bad influence before, imagine what they think now. I tried telling them that he can't help it, and that he isn't intimidating, threatening or scary at all, he is just misunderstood. But they aren't having it; they think that he is a threat to me and that I could end up getting hurt, literally.

I sit on my sofa waiting for the doorbell to ring. If my parents answered the door to Austin, who knows what would happen.

After about 5 minutes, the doorbell finally rings, signalling Austin's arrival. I get up, and race to the door, smiling when I open it to see Austin standing there, smiling down at me.

"Ready to go?" he asks me.

"Yep," I reply, popping the 'p'.

He grabs my hand, and he leads me to his car - after I say goodbye to my parents and close the door of course.

He opens my car door for me, and waits for me to get in, before closing it and walking around to the driver's side.

Once he is in, we are both buckled in and he starts driving down my street, I take his free hand. He looks at me with confusion.

"Are you nervous?" I ask him.

"Please, Austin Moon never gets nervous," he states, smirking.

"You don't have to pretend Austin," I say, seriously.

He sighs, "I'm fine. It's just anger management, no big deal."

I inwardly sigh after hearing his nonchalant comment. How could he be so calm? This is serious! I decide not to say anything, as it may cause an argument, and the last thing we both need is another argument ruining things again.

When we arrive at our destination, Austin lets me out, closing the door and locking the car once I am fully out of the car.

"Ready?" I ask, softly, offering my hand to him.

"Yeah," he replies, taking my hand, before we walk into the building.

"Do you want me to sign in or...?" I ask, trailing off.

"I'm a big boy Ally," Austin states, chuckling.

I nod, and take a seat while he checks in.

When our turn arrives, we both walk into an office, and take a seat in two chairs.

"Hello. Austin Moon is it?" a man with glasses asks, smiling.

"Yeah," Austin answers.

"And you are?"

"Ally, Austin's girlfriend," I reply, smiling at the nice man.

"Nice to meet you. Okay, so Austin, would you like to tell me about yourself?"

"Not really," Austin mutters.

"Well, to address the issue, I'm going to have to find out a bit about you; I need to get to the root of the problem."

"What if I don't want to tell you about myself?"

"Austin," I hiss.

"What?" Austin asks. I just shake my head at him. "Okay, well I love pancakes, my favourite colour is yellow and I love music. How the hell is that meant to help you in any way?" Austin states, rudely.

"Uh, well I was hoping for more information than that..." the man says.

"What do you want? My whole life story?!" Austin looks at me. "Ally, this is just a waste of time, let's go." He stands up, taking my hand.

I stay seated. "No Austin, you have to get help."

"No I don't!" he states, defensively.

"Yes you do!" I turn to the man. "Sorry about him."

"That's alright."

I sigh, "Can we come back tomorrow?" I ask.

"Of course, what time?" he questions.

"Ally, I don't need to come back tomorrow," Austin argues.

I ignore him. "Um, about 3ish?"

"Okay I'll see you two tomorrow."

* * *

The ride home was silent, but I didn't let it faze me.

When Austin dropped me off home, I invited him in, much to my parents' dismay.

Now we are sitting on my bed, watching some lame comedy on TV.

"Ally," my mum starts, bursting into my room. "Can you come here for a second?" she asks me, with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh, yeah sure, why?" I query, untangling myself from Austin's embrace.

"Just.. come here please."

I walk out into the hallway, and my mother sighs.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, getting more worried by the second.

"Dallas is on the phone..."

And I swear in that second, I can feel my heart beat stop for a second, and then speed up after registering the information.

Not Dallas, anyone but Dallas.

* * *

**So guys, what do you think? Trust me, the Dallas thing is more interesting than you think, it isn't cliche I don't think... It's not like your normal 'Dallas bully' kind of thing or anything like that, it is quite original I think. Anyway, all will be revealed next chapter.**

** After writing this, I was suddenly put in a bad mood:-( I hate when I get all sad for no reason... Actually, there is a reason but I'm not going to go into it.**

**Anyway, is that really how anger management works? If not, just pretend it is more a therapy session.**

**I just want to say, if you're a guest, leave me your name so I know who I'm talking to and stuff:-) It doesn't have to be your real name.**

**Also, thank you to everyone who loves my name (Dani)! Haha, I have never really liked it much:-/ But thank you! After I know that you guys love it, I love it too!**

**Stay Rossome!**


	18. Who's Dallas?

**Hey hey! What did I just type?! Anyway, new chapter guys!:-)**

**Frenchie12: Thank you for letting me know, it's really helpful!:-)**

**randomsmileyperson: Thank you!:-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"What does he want?!" I exclaim in a whisper.

"He said he wants to talk to you," my mum whispers back.

I sigh, "Well, just tell him to call back later. I can't talk to him while Austin's here."

"Oh yeah, because of his anger issues..." my mum says, flatly.

"No, not because of his anger issues; I said that I'm not scared of him. I just don't want him to find out, okay?" I reply.

"Shouldn't a relationship be built on trust and honesty? I mean, Austin told you one of his biggest secrets, so why can't you?"

"Because... Because it's complicated! Look, just tell him to call back later, please."

My mum nods in response.

I smile weakly at her, before walking back into my room as calmly as possible.

"Hey, everything alright?" Austin asks as I walk in to my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I lie, putting on my best fake smile.

"You sure?" he questions, wrapping his arms around my waist, looking down at me.

"Yeah, really. She just wanted to remind me about my shift-change at the bookstore."

"Okay," Austin replies, smiling softly.

I kiss him on the cheek, before releasing from his embrace and walking over to my bed, sitting on it. Austin follows me, sitting on the bed and pulling me onto his lap when he's comfortable.

I giggle and grab the remote to my TV, as he kisses my cheek. I switch the TV to a random channel, not really caring what it is; I just need something to get mine and Austin's minds off of before.

* * *

"Ally, Austin, dinner's ready!" my mum calls from downstairs.

I get off of Austin and straighten myself out, before Austin grabs my hand gently and we walk downstairs hand in hand.

"What's for dinner?" I ask, as me and Austin take a seat at the table.

"Spaghetti," my dad replies, simply, as my mum hands us all our plates. We all wait until she is sat down, before we begin eating.

We all make small talk during the meal, though it is pretty awkward.

Once we are done, me and Austin say thank you, complimenting my mother's cooking, before walking back upstairs to my bedroom.

I sigh in content from the filling meal, and flop down onto my bed.

Austin chuckles, "What? Are you full?"

"Yeah, aren't you?" I ask, sitting up.

"I'm a man Ally, I'm never full," he states, making me giggle.

"Well, go and ask for some more food then!" I suggest.

"No..."

"Why- Aw, is Austin Moon scared of my parents?" I question, smirking.

"No, they're scared of me."

"What makes you say that?" I ask him, as he sits down beside me.

"They hate me, I can tell. Not just because of the anger issues, but because of... recent events."

I sigh, "Okay, so maybe you're not their favourite person. But, I'm working on it! Trust me, they will love you eventually!" I say, strokng his cheek with my thumb.

"I hope so," Austin replies, smiling weakly at me.

"Okay," I say, getting up, "I'm going to go and change into my pyjamas. Wait here for a second." And with that, I grab some clean pyjamas - the extra-cute short ones - and run into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

Once I am changed, I tie my hair up into a ponytail, and wipe all of my makeup off. I don't mind Austin seeing me without makeup on anymore.

I walk back into my bedroom afterwards, and close my door. I look at Austin, who looks at me funny.

"What?" I ask, softly.

"Who's Dallas?"

* * *

**Okay guys, I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry this is short, but I have homework, so yeah...:-)**

**For my one-shot competition, it was extremely hard picking a winner, no joke. That's why I've decided that if you entered the contest, then you are a winner, and all of you will be getting a prize (To get the next 3 chapters for your favourite story of mine - and you choose the story - before I post the chapter. Also, you will get to give me some suggestions for upcoming plot-lines.)! Just PM me if you entered with your chosen story - and I will be checking to see whether you actually entered, so no cheating.**

**Also, does anyone want to talk via PM? I really love talking to you guys, and I'm a bit upset again, so talking to you guys may cheer me up a bit!:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


	19. Angry Austin

**Hey again! I just wanted to let you know, that for the last chapter, I wrote it imagining that I was Ally, haha:-) I know, weird, but it helps to write those kind of scenes if you imagine yourself in that situation. Like, how you would want the person to react and how you would react and stuff.**

**This chapter is short by the way, but you wanted another chapter tonight, so here you go! This is what I can come up with in about 15 or so minutes...**

**StrangelyBeautiful3: Welcome to the Auslly fandom! Haha, I'm glad you love my story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"No one," I state, nervously.

"Oh, well then how come he's texting you with hearts and kisses then? Huh?" Austin asks, gesturing towards my phone on my bedside table.

"What were you doing on my phone?" I ask, quietly yet annoyed.

He ignores my question. "He said, and I quote," he starts, picking up my phone, "'Hey Ally, need to talk to you, please call me back when you get the chance, xxx33'." He throws my phone onto my bed.

"What were you doing on my phone?" I repeat, more irked this time.

"It buzzed, so I took a quick look at it, 'cause I thought that since we're in a relationship with supposedly no secrets, then you would have nothing to hide, but I guess not," Austin states, loudly.

"Oh, like you haven't had secrets," I say, folding my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, I admit I have, but I've told you all of mine," Austin replies, getting louder.

"So if I hadn't have found out about Dakota and the baby, when would you have told me?!" I exclaim, stepping towards him.

"When I had actually got it through my head. I was still completely fazed by it all. And you still haven't answered my question!" He steps forward, which I must admit scared me a bit.

I step back, feeling tears prick at my eyes. "Look, it's kind of complicated and I don't really want to get into it... Plus, it's not even that big of a deal."

Austin laughs coldly, "Not a big deal?! Some guy is texting my girlfriend with hearts and kisses, and you say that it's no big deal?!"

"Now you know how I felt with the whole Dakota situation! But, it was worse! Dallas isn't someone you should be worrying about, okay? I love you, not him!" I exclaim, getting frustrated. I step forward, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Then how come you keep avoiding my question?"

I stay silent.

"Y'know what? If you won't tell me, I'll have to go and ask this Dallas guy myself!" Austin suddenly shouts, charging past me.

"How do you know where he lives?" I ask him, just as he gets to my bedroom door. I feel a tear roll down my cheek, but I wipe it away quickly as he turns around.

"My friends know everyone in the school," he answers, before storming out.

"No Austin, wait! Please!" I call, running after him.

"Why? What have you got to hide?" Austin questions, not bothering to stop or look at me.

Before I get a chance to answer, my parents interrupt as we run into the living room.

"What's going on?" my dad asks, concerned.

"Nothing," I reply, sniffing from the urge to cry.

"Do you know who Dallas is?" Austin asks my parents.

"You told him?" My mum queries, turning to me.

"No, Dallas texted me..." I reply, my voice wavering.

"And I'm gonna make that boy wish he didn't," Austin states, jaw clenched.

"Don't you dare!" I warn him.

"Why? Is he that special to you? You can't even tell me what's going on!"

"You wanna know?!" I exclaim, instantly regretting it.

"Yes!"

I take a deep breath. There's no turning back now.

I sigh, "Dallas and I have a bit of... history..."

"What do you mean 'history'?" Austin asks me, a little more calm.

"He-

* * *

**Good? Bad? Sorry if it's short, but at least it's a chapter! Am I right? Sorry about the cliffhanger! Any ideas on what their 'history' is?;-) I don't think you guys could guess it, or could you?**

**Stay Rossome!**


	20. Promises are Made

**Dani here!:-) Here is the next chapter guys! Oh my Ross, I've almost reached the 400 review mark on one of my stories! Love you guys!**

**So, some of you guessed what the little twist is, but none of you got it right. I have no idea how you will react to it, because it is actually a big twist to the story. It may not seem like it now, but trust me, in future chapters it will have an impact.**

**CrackFicGirl: You never knew Riker was on Glee?! You've not known all this time?! He is the only blonde one in the Warblers! Didn't you recognise him? He spoke once as well!:-) And we do need Ross on Glee! If he was on Glee, I would cry, and scream with happiness, and I would run around my house showing everyone Ross on Glee! I'd even show my dog!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"He-"

"Ally, are you sure you want to tell him?" my mum asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes. Can you and dad give us a minute please?" I question, quietly.

"Uh, sure..." she replies, dragging my unhappy-looking dad out of the room before he can protest.

"Okay, so Dallas... He's..." I sigh, "Look, this is really hard for me to say, because I've never really told anyone this before..."

Austin's face softens, "Take your time..." he says, grabbing my hand in comfort.

"He... Dallas and I have known eachother since we were about 6 years old..." I start. "And, we were basically alone; we only had eachother. We.. We met in a care home for kids..."

Austin looks confused for a second, before he finally catches on, "Wait, so-" I cut him off, finishing his sentence.

"Those aren't my real parents." I feel myself visibly relax. "There, I said it. Now you know my biggest secret and you're probably going to judge me and run away or whatever," I say, tears flooding out of my eyes.

"Sh..." Austin whispers, hugging me. "I will never judge you or leave you. I'm sorry I made you upset by bringing up the past, but I'm thankful that you told me this."

I sniff, "I'm glad I told you too..." I reply, feeling as though a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. "So I think I should tell you the rest."

"What do you mean the rest?" Austin questions, rubbing my back in ease.

"Well, don't you want to know what happened to my real parents?"

"Yeah, course. Only if you want me to know though," Austin states.

"I want to," I say, softly. I release from the hug, and look up at him, "My parents left me when I was about 5. To this day I don't know why, and I don't want to. I can't even remember what they look like. But my other parents have told me that I don't want to know who they are, and that they're trouble, so I have tried to forget about it. I love my mum and dad, even though they aren't my biological parents, I still love them."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I felt ashamed. You might've thought that because I'm different and because I don't particularly have a good past, that I wouldn't be worth your time." I answer, looking down.

Austin tilts my chin up with his thumb, looking me in the eyes, "I would never think that. We both have our flaws and things that we would rather not like to have. I mean, do you think I want anger issues? But, you're helping me with my problem, so I'll help you with yours."

He wipes my eyes, getting rid of any loose tears.

"How are you going to help me?" I ask him.

"By being here for you. Just promise me that if you ever need to talk about anything, that you will talk to me."

"I promise," I say in a whisper, before Austin leans down and kisses me softly.

* * *

**Okay, so I know some of you may find this twist annoying, boring, whatever. Not everyone can like my story, but I hope it was good enough:-)**

**And I have just been told by abiecat that R5 are climbing on the charts with LOUD! They are currently at number 8!:-) Well Done to R5!:-D  
**

**Also, I might be seeing Cody Simpson in concert next week! Yes, I might. It's not official yet but they are selling last minute tickets! I'm so excited!:-) If only R5 would come to the UK...**

**Stay Rossome!**


	21. Exciting News and Embarrassing Stories

**Haha, okay so to clear a few things up; Dallas is Ally's best guy friend but he is like a brother to her. I thought I made it clearer before, but oops if I didn't.**

**Rohini (Guest): Okay, what do you want me to tell you? It's cold here a lot, we speak with British accents. I have no idea what to say... Haha:-) Leave a review again and if you want specific details, tell me! And, OMG, why is LOUD going down?! Wait, did you mean tell you about living in the UK or tell you about the Cody Simpson concert? Because that's not until next week:-)**

**lovatic14: *sigh* I know right? And thank you!:-)**

**Lalalala (Guest): Cody Simpson is already in the UK! Haha:-) And I will, thank you!:-) And, I know right? But what would be even better is if R5 came to the UK! I'm not even kidding I would cry... Have you noticed that my favourite male singers (Cody Simpson and Ross Lynch) both have blonde hair?:-) I think I can see a pattern emerging here...**

**Okay, I need to calm myself down before I start writing this chapter... It probably isn't helping that I'm listening to Cody Simpson on repeat! (8) All I wanna do, is hang with you, everyday, in summer shade (8) AHHHHHHHH! I can't stop dancing and singing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

The next few days with Austin were so much more comfortable. He managed to sit through one anger management session, my parents are starting to warm up to him, and I even invited Dallas to my house to catch up - with Austin's consent of course.

I sit down on the sofa, waiting for Dallas to arrive; I haven't seen or properly spoken to him in ages. To be honest, I've been a little scared to because of Austin, but now he knows, I feel much more at ease.

When the doorbell rings, I jump up and open the door, to find Austin standing outside, smiling down at me.

"Hey," he says, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey... Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" I question.

"I came to see you. Plus, I have some news," he states, his grin widening.

"Can't it wait? Dallas is going to be here any minute and I haven't seen him in a while."

"Oh, he's coming today?" Austin asks, flatly.

"Yes, I told you this before," I answer.

He walks past me, inviting himself into my house. "Well, can't I meet him?"

"I didn't know you wanted to," I say, closing the door.

"I want to thank the guy who has helped you through everything." He wraps his arms around me again.

I ponder over it for a second. "Okay, I guess," I reply, smiling up at him. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" I ask him, releasing from his embrace and walking to the sofa, sitting down.

"Oh yeah," he starts, sitting next to me. "I got a letter from MUNY today, and they said that I got in," he exclaims.

"Really?!" I smile at him with happiness and surprise. "I thought you didn't want to go to any kind of college or university," I point out, after hugging him.

"I didn't, but you inspired me. I want to get a proper education so I can help and support you. Plus, this is a better option than just flying around the world begging for a record deal from every record label."

I giggle, "True."

A beat passes.

"I'm so happy for you!" I suddenly exclaim, hugging him again.

He chuckles, "That's good to hear."

I look at him, my eyebrows furrowing, "But you know what this means, right?"

"Yeah, I get to go to New York and study music."

"Yes, but that's exactly the problem. What will happen with us? I mean, when you go to New York you're going to be really busy and we will hardly ever get to see eachother," I state, looking down.

"Oh, I didn't think about that..." Austin tilts my chin up. "I will come and visit you; we can video chat every night. There is nothing stopping us from being together."

"But long distance relationships are the hardest..."

"Look, I promise that I will not let anything happen to us. I'm doing all of this for you, us. So when you graduate next year, we can be together in New York."

I smile softly at Austin, blushing. "You've been thinking about this?"

"Yeah, course," Austin admits, smiling sheepishly at me.

"You're the sweetest guy ever," I say, kissing him slowly.

We are suddenly interrupted by the doorbell, forcing us to release from the kiss.

"That's Dallas," I announce in a whisper.

"Aw, can't you send him away? I was enjoying that," Austin whines, making me giggle.

"No, now come on. Dallas is really nice; you'll love him no doubt." I grab Austin's hand, pulling him with me towards the front door.

I open it, revealing Dallas smiling at me.

"Dallas, hi!" I smile, hugging him.

"Hey Alls, it's been so long!" Dallas exclaims, hugging me back.

"Yeah," I reply, releasing from the hug. "Dallas, this is my boyfriend Austin; Austin this is Dallas," I introduce, happily.

"Hey," Dallas greets, holding his hand out for Austin to shake.

"'Sup," Austin replies, shaking his hand.

"Austin, that's rude," I scold, smacking him gently on the arm.

Dallas chuckles, "Ah, you never do change Ally."

"What do you mean?" I question.

"Well, if Austin can stay with you even with your bossiness, occasional moodiness and controlling attitude, I think he's a keeper."

"Hey!" I exclaim, giving him a quick, yet light smack on the arm as well.

Austin chuckles, "Well said man, well said."

I gasp, looking up at Austin, "You think I'm bossy and moody?" I ask him, struggling to keep the smile off of my face.

"I don't think, I know," Austin replies, smirking.

I raise my hand to slap him again, but Austin raises his hands in a surrender motion.

"Kidding," Austin states, half-jokingly.

"Course," I mumble, smiling at my two favourite guys. "So Dallas, would you like to come in?"

"I would love to," he answers, before I move out of the way to let him through.

* * *

"And she thought it was funny to try it. But obviously, Ally being Ally, it didn't work out that well," Dallas says, as we all sit on my bed, with the TV on quietly in the background.

"Why, what happened?" Austin asks, smiling widely.

"Well-" I cut Dallas off.

"No, don't tell him, it's embarrassing!" I exclaim, going red.

"Oh come on Ally, it was hilarious!" Dallas states, smiling at me.

"To you maybe," I reply.

"Okay, so basically-" I cut Dallas off once again as he ignores my pleading and carries on telling Austin.

"Look at the TV!" I say, trying to divert their attention from the awkward conversation.

Both boys look at my TV and smile.

"This is my favourite show!" they exclaim in unison.

I raise my eyebrows and smile, "Well, shut up and watch it then!"

I get up. "I'm going to go and get some drinks. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks," they both reply, again simultaneously.

"Okay," I say, walking out of the the room, closing the door.

Just as I am about to walk down the stairs, I hear Dallas and Austin from inside my bedroom.

"So basically, we were at..." Their conversation trails off as I run away from the door, rolling my eyes. If Dallas is going to tell that story, I don't want to be around to hear it.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked this extra-long, happier chapter. Please feel free to review!:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


	22. Amazing Night

******I'm glad you loved my happy chapter; I haven't written one of those in a while, have I? I've just realised how negative this story is. Well, there will be more happy chapters to come!**

******Also, for anyone interested, I got the Cody Simpson tickets! So excited!:-) Ahhh! I've got to calm down... :-D**

******Lalalala (Guest): Yeah, I don't really like the cliche Dallas bad guy thing; it gets boring after a while. Haha, you have truth in that! Cody and Ross do sing like angels!:-) Fun fact: Cody Simpson fans are called Angels. Coincidence? I think not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

For the rest of the day, Dallas continued to tell Austin about all of our experiences, good and bad. I just hid away when the stories got embarrassing. When it was time for Dallas to go back because of his curfew, we all said goodbye, happily promising to meet up again sometime soon.

When I close the front door, I turn to Austin and smile at him.

"What?" he asks, walking closer to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He seems to be doing that a lot lately, but I'm not complaining.

"I'm really happy that you and Dallas get along. Thank you," I say with gratitude, kissing him on the cheek.

"Anything for you. Plus, he isn't that bad of a guy," Austin admits, honestly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"And to think you wanted to hurt him," I say, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah well, I can't help my anger," he states, defensively.

"But you can help how you judge people," I point out, releasing from the embrace.

"And where do you think you're going?" Austin questions, grabbing my waist from behind and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"To get something to eat. Do you want anything?" I ask him, turning to face him.

He leans down, and begins to kiss my neck lightly, "I know what I want..." he mumbles, and I can feel the vibration on my neck.

I go red, feeling my face flush. "Uh, I-" Austin cuts me off from my stuttering.

"I'm kidding. I know you're not ready, and that's cool," Austin states, softly.

I stand there for a second, staring at my too good to be true boyfriend. "What if I am ready?"

"Don't feel like you have to rush into anything because-" I cut him off with a kiss.

I pull away, as me and Austin lean our foreheads together. "I'm not just saying it, I mean it. You've proved to me that you're not just anybody and that I no matter what, we can get through anything. So, maybe while my parents are out..." I trail off, hoping he'd catch my drift.

"Are you 100% sure?" he asks me.

I grab his hand and pull him along with me up to my room. "Yes," I answer, as we walk up the stairs.

When we get to my room, I close the door, and the rest is history.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up with a pair of familiar, strong arms around me. I look up, remembering the events of last night.

I lean up and kiss him gently, not being able to resist him for much longer. I feel Austin begin to kiss back, running his hands through my tousled hair.

We pull away for air, panting slightly.

"Well, good morning to you too," Austin breathes, smiling at me.

I giggle shyly, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

"I don't blame you. I mean, have you seen me?" Austin questions, flexing his muscles, chuckling. "Last night was amazing, seriously; way better than when I was with Dakota."

I put a finger to his lips. "No talking about Dakota ever again, agreed?" I ask, sort of firmly.

"Agreed," Austin nods, before gently nibbling on my finger.

"Ow," I pout, pulling my finger away.

"That's what you get for shutting me up."

"Well, maybe you need to shut up once in a while," I state, smirking slightly.

"Oh really?" Austin questions, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, really."

"Well, I will shut up if I have some food in my mouth. How about making your amazing, handsome, charmingly awesome boyfriend some well-deserved breakfast?" Austin asks, cheekily.

"No way!"

"Did you just say no to me Ms. Dawson?"

"Why, yes I did."

"Well, then. I think you need to be taught a lesson," Austin states, leaning closer to me.

I smirk, and roll away, getting out of bed and quickly putting my clothes back on. "You've gotta catch me first!" I exclaim.

"Oh you better run Dawson," he says, jumping out of bed and putting his clothes on speedily.

I run out of my bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen before Austin manages to catch me, making me squeal.

He wraps his arms around my waist from behind. "Got you," he whispers in my ear.

We hear someone clear their throat from behind us, making us turn around in surprise.

"What's going on here? Did Austin stay the night?" my dad asks, folding his arms over his chest.

Me and Austin look at eachother worriedly.

* * *

**Was this a good chapter? I didn't want to go into much detail, because to be honest, I don't know much about that sort of stuff. And I shouldn't at my age, so I'm not really bothered.**

**I'm in such a good mood so that's why I managed to post two chapters today!:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


	23. Arguments

**Okay, so I feel like I'm kind of annoying you with my constant updates. Am I? I don't like feeling that people have a problem with me, so if there are any problems with my stories etc. please say:-)**

**Again, if anyone is confused, yes Dallas did ask Ally out in Chapter 11, but they can go to the same school can't they? And Dallas did have a bit of a crush on her then. Plus, Austin never found out that that was Dallas, remember?**

**papersnowaghost (Guest): Awesome name by the way. Did you get that from FR.I.E.N.D.S. by any chance? I'm listening to Summer Shade now, and I'm glad you love it! Cody's boy fans/fans in general are called 'Simpsonizers' but that's not very flattering towards his lady fans so he calls them 'Angels'. I mean, how much nicer is that?:-)**

**StrangelyBeautiful3: I'm glad you loved the chapter! And yes I am, how did you guess?;-)**

**Rohini (Guest): Well, I don't know if there are many differences between here and the US. I've never seen a Taco Bell here, so we don't have a Taco Bell anywhere. It rains a bit, but when it's not raining it's quite cold, but it can be sunny. Well, we have Hollister and Superdry and stuff just like you guys:-) I love to bodyboard which is kind of like surfing, but I have to go by car to the beach, and that takes me 9 hours by car, but if there's traffic then it takes longer, so it's like every once a year that we go. Urm.. I don't know what else to say because I'm not sure what you guys have that we don't and vice versa. Oh yeah, most people that live in the UK aren't as posh as you may think haha:-) Like, some people miss out the 't' in computer and stuff. And most people don't like tea, one of them being me; I don't know whether that is a stereotype anymore or not. Fun fact about me: I love to talk in an American accent every now and then with my friends haha:-) I sound ridiculous but whatever. But my accent is so boring to me... Also, we get TV shows after you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"Well?" my dad asks, firmly.

"Yes he did, so what?" I state, folding my arms over my chest.

"Hm, well, don't you remember the rule? The rule that says that there is to be no boys in your room during late hours and early hours of the morning."

"What's the big deal? You trust me don't you?" I query.

"Yes, I just don't trust him."

I look at Austin and sigh.

"Penny, get down here!" my dad shouts up to my mum.

I hear her footsteps on the stairs, before my mum enters the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Ally here seems to have forgotten our no boys in her room rule," my dad states.

"Well, as long as they didn't do anything, I'm sure that it's fine," my mum says, smiling slightly.

Me and Austin share a glance.

"Wait, you didn't do anything, right?" my mum asks, just to be sure.

"No, of course not!" I exclaim, quickly.

Austin sighs, "Ally, maybe we should just tell them the truth," he says, lowly. "Yes, we did," Austin tells them, before I even get a chance to answer.

My mum gasps, while my dad just looks angry.

"I told you he was just using you!" my dad exclaims, loudly.

"It was my choice!" I yell back, frustratedly.

"Well, what a stupid choice it was! You're too young Ally; I never thought you could be this stupid!" my mum shouts.

I roll my eyes, grabbing Austin's hand. "Come on, we don't have to hear this," I mumble, pulling him out of the room with me.

I can hear my mum and dad following me out into the living room, causing me to yet again roll my eyes.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" my mum asks, sternly.

"Away from you two!" I shout back, clearly annoyed. I know I'm being more... rude than usual, but I guess I'm just tired of them controlling everything I do.

"No you're not! You think you're old enough to make these types of decisions, then we are going to sit down and talk this out like mature adults," my dad states.

I stop in my tracks, turning around and releasing Austin's hand from my own. "You can't tell me what to do, you're not even my real parents!" I exclaim, instantly regretting it.

Everyone in the room looks at me in shock, and I can see tears in my mum's eyes.

"You're right, we're not, but we are a hell of a lot better than your real parents!" she says, starting off soft but gradually getting louder.

"They wouldn't treat me like a child!" I exclaim.

"We are only trying to look out for you! That's one thing that your biological parents wouldn't do. They didn't love you, not like we do! They didn't care for you like we do; that's why you ended up in care!"

I stare at her, unable to respond. All of these years, I'd always imagined that the reason I was put into care was because they _couldn't_ look after me, not because they _didn't want_ to.

"Ally, I-" I don't let her finish, I just run out of the house, not caring about my attire, and let the tears flow out of my eyes.

"Ally wait," I hear Austin call after me, but then hear my dad telling him to let me clear my head.

I run far away from my house, just wanting to escape reality for a while.

* * *

**Okay, so this would be longer, but I have a lot to do, so I'm sorry!:-) Also, please can someone PM me? I am so bored just doing homework:-(**

**Stay Rossome!**


	24. Emotional Talks

**Hey! Sorry about not updating yesterday... I was going to, but then my parents insisted that we went out for a meal, and then we had to pick my sister up from the cinema and it was just one thing after another really.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. Also, it would be awesome if you could check out my YouTube channel, 'BlueEyesAndASmile'. There are 2 videos on there, one being a Cody Simpson lyric video. It would be great if you could give me some suggestions for other videos because I have no ideas. They could be lyric videos, covers of songs (even though I'm not the best singer, but it would give you hours of entertainment laughing at me). OMG, I could do a cover of 'Wish U Were Here' by, you guessed it, Cody Simpson! I'm going to post a video of his full concert next Friday on there once I have actually gone there and videoed it. AHHH I can't believe it's only 6 days away!:-) Also, if I get picked to go on stage, I will get my friend to film it! Haha, like I would ever be that lucky! But if I do, I will definitely give a quick shout-out to Cody for you guys (if he speaks to me). If he did speak to me, I'd probably be too busy crying to reply, or I would be too mesmerised by his Australian accent to listen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I always thought that my parents were just not capable of looking after me, so that's why they put me into care at such a young age, but now I know the truth, everything feels and seems different. I have always wanted to see which one of my biological parents I look like, and it has always felt so weird thinking that anyone I pass on the streets could be them.

So like always when I used to miss my parents, I'm sitting on the doorstep of Dallas' house, waiting for him to come home. His phone is off, and I have nowhere else to go. We have always been there for eachother, so he is the only person I really feel like I can talk to now. I would talk to Austin, but he wouldn't really get it, and it's partly his fault that we are in this mess. Well, that _I'm_ in this mess.

"Hey Ally..." I hear from above me, causing me to look up. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now-" I cut Austin off as he sits down next to me.

"It's fine, I could use some company," I say softly, wiping some tears away with my thumb, sniffing.

There is a moment of silence.

"Are you mad at me?" Austin asks, before I turn to look at him.

"No, I'm annoyed at my so-called parents - biological and adoptive. And I'm also kind of annoyed at myself..." I state, quietly.

"Why are you annoyed at yourself? It's not like this is your fault."

"I was so rude to my parents earlier, and now look what happened!" I state.

"If it helps, your parents aren't mad at you, they just want you to go back so they know you're alright. Your mum feels terrible about it y'know," Austin tells me.

"She shouldn't, it's not their fault..." I mumble.

"So, it's no one's fault," Austin says, smiling weakly at me.

I shrug, "I guess..."

"Come on, everything will be alright," Austin whispers, pulling me closer to him and wrapping his arms around me protectively and comfortingly.

"How do you know that?" I ask, mumbling because of my face being pressed up against his shirt.

"Because," he pulls away so we are facing eachother, "I know you're strong enough to get through this, and you have me. Plus, I'm sure if you and your parents make up, then everything will go back to normal."

Oh, how wrong he is.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SHORT! Sorry I just had to get that out there. But I am super busy at the moment for some reason, because I'm not normally this busy. So please don't start reviewing on how short the chapter is, because I know that it's short.**

**Stay Rossome!**


	25. Stomach Cramps and Cliche Moments

**Hello again! Okay, so I've tried to update my other stories; I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter for 'My Bittersweet Summer' and another one-shot, but I get distracted and then start writing this again. So, please be patient if you are waiting for an update on other stories, I have like 10 different documents with half-finished chapters that I just need to get the inspiration to finish.**

**Anyway, thanks to whoever went to check out my YouTube channel. If you want to know what it is, it is in the top authors note from the last chapter. I'm still waiting for suggestions for videos. I think I might put a cover up or something, just to see what you guys think. So please check it out or keep an eye out for that!:-)**

**papersnowaghost (Guest): Haha, everytime I read your name thing I say it in my head in Joey's voice; 'Paper, snow.. A Ghost!' Aw, Joey:')... Anyway, Joey is my favourite as well, and Rachel!:-) I have always wanted to be like her - really fashionable and loved by everyone, haha. Thank you, it would be awesome if you could check out the Cody Simpson lyric video on my YouTube channel, and then tell me what you think about the song! Because I think it was you that said you're not really a fan of Cody? Also, 'Angels' _is_ a nicer fan name, I'm glad you agree! Cody is kind of like a more mature/gentleman version of Justin Bieber. Have you seen his cover for his 'Paradise' album? What he wears on that is so mature considering he only turned 16 in January. People his age would normally be known for wearing hoodies and stuff, but no, not Cody!:-) Sorry about my rambling, when I start talking about Cody, I can't stop. My friends get annoyed with me a lot.**

**Also, I just thought that I would say, thank you for all of the reviews! This story almost has 500! So, keep them coming!:-) Whoever is the 500th reviewer will get a shout-out from me. I know, lame prize, buuuut, if the reviewer is a guest, there isn't much I can do in terms of prizes and stuff. Ooh, I've got it! If I am near the front at the CS concert, I will write your pen name on my hand or something and then wave it in front of Cody! Haha, I don't know... Okay, so all of those pretty much suck, but OMG, I've just thought, are any of you going to see Cody this Friday?! If so, tell me!:-) That would be so Rossome if we ran into eachother but we didn't know it was eachother. You could be the one next to me, you never know!**

**P.S. I wasn't going to update tonight, so that is why this will most likely be rubbish. But when are my chapters not rubbish? Seriously, if I were you guys, I would've quit on this story a long time ago. I'm surprised I've got to almost 500 reviews! This is kind of a filler chapter by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Today at school, things didn't go as well as I'd hoped.

Firstly, I found out that it's my 'time of the month' again, and I didn't take any pads to school, so yeah... I think you can guess the rest. Not only that, but that meant that my mood was sour for the whole day.

Also, I hardly got to see Austin all day, because his friends keep on moaning at him for always spending time with me, his girlfriend. Don't they spend enough time with him during lessons and stuff?

Anyway, now I'm rolling around on my bed trying to get comfortable, because my stomach cramps don't seem to be getting any better. I've tried texting Austin twice, but of course, he's with his friends. Ugh.

"Ally honey, are you alright?" my mum asks, as she walks into my room.

"No, what do you think?!" I snap, sitting up. "Sorry, hormones..."

"It's okay. Why aren't you with Austin?" she questions.

"Because he's off with his friends," I reply, moodily, "Apparently, we spend too much time together, according to his stupid friends."

"Well, what do they expect?"

"Exactly!" I exclaim.

My mum sighs, "Well, have you had anything to ease the pain a bit?"

"Yeah, but nothing is working!" I cry, "I just want Austin," I say, as a tear threatens to roll down my cheek.

"Aw, don't worry, why don't you try calling him?" my mum queries, calmly.

"His phone might be off."

"Might? As in, you haven't tried calling him yet?"

"Well, he's busy!" I state.

"Just try calling him," my mum instructs, handing me my phone.

"Thanks," I say, before dialling Austin's number, as my mum walks out of my room, closing the door behind her.

"Hello?" Austin says, after a few rings.

"Hi..." I reply, quietly, as my stomach pain gets stronger again.

"What's up?" Austin asks, a little concerned.

"Nothing..." I answer, trying to not let the pain reflect in my voice. Don't get me wrong, I want Austin here, but I also want him to have fun with his friends sometimes as well.

"Ally, we promised no secrets, remember?" Austin states.

"Okay," I sigh, "I have stomach cramps for a... certain reason... that you can probably guess... Basically, it's my 'time of the month' as they say, and I have stomach pains and stuff, that's all."

"Well, why didn't you call me earlier?" Austin questions.

"I tried texting you twice, but you didn't answer!" I exclaim, now frustrated with the pain.

"You never sent me any texts..."

"Yeah, I did. I-" I cut myself off as I scroll through my phone and realise that I never even sent the texts. "Oh..."

"See? I would've replied otherwise," Austin states, and I can practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Yeah yeah, don't get all cocky..."

Austin chuckles, "Whatever. Anyway, do you want me to come over?"

"No, stay and have fun with your friends."

"Are you sure? I've watched enough romance films with you to know that you're just saying that," Austin answers.

I sigh, "Look, if you want to come over, fine. But if not, don't. I'm a little short-tempered at the moment so I really can't be bothered to discuss this any further."

"Okay, sorry..." Austin says, softly. "I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Okay," I reply, with a smile on my face, before we both say our 'bye's' and 'I love you's' and hang up.

After about 10 minutes, Austin arrives and I can hear him walk up the stairs and into my room.

"Hey, how are you?" he asks, as he sits on my bed.

"Not good..." I reply, softly.

"Stomach still hurting?" he questions, and I nod in response.

"Well..." he shows me a bag from behind his back, "I got you some things to cheer you up."

I sit up, "You didn't have to..."

"Oh, I did. If I didn't, you would've been in such a mood. I mean, you're normally quite... emotional as it is, so I don't really want to see-" I cut him off with a glare.

"Just show me the stuff," I state, flatly.

"Okay, okay..." he says, before he starts digging through the bag. "I got you some of this, because I know it's your favourite," he starts, placing a pot of fruity mint swirl ice cream on my bedside table, along with a spoon. "I also got you a hot water bottle," he says, handing me an already hot hot water bottle.

"How is it already hot?" I query, confused.

"I asked your mum to fill it up before I came up here," Austin admits, before looking through the bag again, "I also got you some chocolate, and your favourite shirt of mine because you like the smell of it and because it is baggy on you."

I look at him in awe, "You are so cute," I smile, hugging him.

"I know," he says, jokingly, hugging me back.

When we pull back, I give him a quick peck on the lips, before I lie back down and place the hot water bottle on my stomach, closing my eyes.

"Wait," Austin exclaims, kicking off his shoes.

"What?" I ask, opening my eyes.

Austin picks me up, ignoring my question, and places me on the floor.

"Haven't you done this before?" I question, as I lie on the floor.

"Sh..." he whispers, pulling back my covers, before picking me up bridal style again and placing me underneath them. He gets in next to me, before pulling the covers over both of us.

I giggle at my boyfriend's adorableness, "Could you be any sweeter?"

Austin shrugs sheepishly in response.

I pick up the bag that's on my legs, trying to put it on the floor, but as I do, something falls out. I pick it up, and roll my eyes. "Why did you buy pancake mix?"

"Well, I thought once you're feeling better thanks to my awesome caring skills, you would maybe be able to make us, well, _me_ some pancakes," he replies, sheepishly.

I roll my eyes again, throwing the pancake mix packet at Austin, which he manages to catch. Though, I can't help the small smile that spreads across my face.

* * *

**OMG guys, how cheesy and cliche was this chapter?! But, I hope it was enough:-) I have to say though, I had fun w****riting this because I can relate to the feeling of stomach cramps and stuff because I'm a girl:-). I hope some of you related to it too ahha!:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


	26. Phone Conversations with Dallas

**WOOOOO! I got to 500 reviews! Haha:-) Thank you to my lovely readers and reviewers! Love you all! The 500th reviewer was... Guest! Haha, I know. Whoever 'Guest' is, you got me to 500 reviews, so thank you! ONly 500 more 'til 1000 haha:-) Yeah right, like I will get to 1000.**

**papersnowaghost (Guest): OMG, you're 'UNAGI' and 'Regina Phalange'?! I thought they were all different people! Haha:-) By the way, you don't over-review and you don't bug me with long reviews! When you get FanFiction 'in the near future' as you say, you will realise how awesome it is to get reviews and it is a bonus if they are long!:-)**

**StrangelyBeautiful3: You don't get cramps? You're so lucky! During my 'time of the month', I have stomach cramps - so bad that I can barely move sometimes, mood swings; I cry over the stupidest stuff. Just the other week, I started crying because I dropped my pen on the floor and I had to pick it up... Yeah, so people tend to stay away from me when I'm...emotional.**

**primjay10: Lucky! Cramps are painful:-(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"Hey Ally, what's up?"

"Hey Dallas, nothing, why?" I ask, as I hear Dallas' voice through the speaker on my phone that is pressed against my ear.

"You texted me like 3 times like an hour ago, what's up?"

"Well, it's nothing..." I say, sighing, as I sit cross-legged on my bed.

"Are you sure?" Dallas questions, suspiciously.

"I don't know. It's not all that important anyway..." I reply.

"Ally, I know you better than I know myself, don't start lying to me," Dallas states.

"Okay, okay..."

"Is it about your parents?" Dallas asks.

"No."

"School?"

"Nope."

"Austin?"

"...No..."

"What's happened?" Dallas asks, concerned, "Because, I heard that he has anger issues and-" I cut him off.

"It has nothing to do with his anger issues, okay? Why does everyone have a problem with that?!" I exclaim, frustratedly.

"Okay then, what is it?"

I sigh, "It's just, he's going to MUNY in less than a month, and I know that as soon as he goes, we will hardly see eachother or even talk to eachother!"

"Won't you see him during the summer though?" Dallas questions.

"No. His parents said that it would be best if he went to New York during the summer to settle in and get used to it," I answer. "What if he finds another girl? One that is the same age as him and is prettier and smarter than me!"

"Ally, don't say that! He loves you! It's so obvious to anyone who just glances at you two. Trust me, there is no one he could or would find better; he's not that kind of person to go around cheating on you or dumping you suddenly for someone else."

"Yeah, well, I didn't think he was the type of person to get so angry, but what do you know?!" I exclaim, exasperated.

Dallas sighs frustratedly, "Maybe you should talk to Austin about this..."

"I've tried! But every time we are together alone, either my parents, his parents or his sister walks in and interrupts us, or his friends call him over. We are hardly ever alone for 5 minutes! Plus, he has been getting loads of detentions because of late homework - which I will admit is partly due to him being with me a lot, but still! That's where he is now; detention, otherwise he would be here!" I ramble loudly, now pacing back and forth around my room.

"Calm down Ally... Look, do you want me to talk to Austin for you?"

"No! He will think I'm weird or something..."

"I could just say that you need to talk to him urgently," Dallas states.

"No, don't say that, don't say anything! If you say that, he may think that it's something super serious."

"And it is, isn't it?" Dallas asks.

"Well, not really. Kinda... I don't know! Is it?"

"If you're getting this worked up about it, then it's important," Dallas replies.

"Are you sure? I don't want him to think I'm over-reacting!"

"Seriously Ally, chances are, he is thinking about this just as much as you are. Just relax..."

I sigh, "Okay... Can you tell him to meet me at my house ASAP?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." And with that, we both hang up, without saying goodbye.

* * *

**So? Review, review, review!**

**I just wanted to know, how did you find out about this story? Did you just stumble across it on the archive, or did you hear about it somewhere? Or, did you find it in a group/club page? And, who has been reading the story since the very beginning?:-)**

**Oh, and this story is coming to an end soon, just thought I'd let you know! So, do you guys want a sequel? If so, title suggestions would be greatly appreciated! But, we have a few more chapters of this story left!**

**Stay Rossome!**


	27. Pointless Arguments

**Heeey! I'm running out of introductions... Anyway, I have got a few requests for sequels, but I've been thinking... You know what they say about sequels; they are never as good as the real thing, and I don't want to ruin this story by adding a sequel. But I'll tell you what, if I get at least 30, yes 30, people asking for a sequel, I will make one. Only if you understand that it may not be as good, and if it isn't as good at the start, give it time to get better...**

**Rohini (Guest): Thank you for your review, it made me smile! Haha, that would be awesome if this story won 'Best A&A Story of 2013', but obviously there are loads of amazing stories, and it is only February, so you never know what could happen. :-)**

**AngieLuv15: Haha, yeah I get what you mean. I try to not make my story lines and plots too simple and cliche, y'know?:-) Like with the whole Dallas thing; a mean Dallas is over-used and to be honest, kind of boring to write about... And Oh My Ross, when you said that I inspire you to write things, I was actually smiling so wide it hurt. Thank you, that is so nice of you to say! If you want, I could take a look at the story that you're working on?:-) PM me if you're interested!**

**abiecat: Thank you! I wondered where you'd been! Did you have fun?:-) If I'm honest, I started this story as a bit of a time-waster and something to pre-occupy me when I got bored, but now I actually enjoy writing it because of the amazing reviews I get! Knowing that my time taken to write each chapter pays off is always a good feeling.**

**Lalalala (Guest): Haha, I tried to make Austin and Dallas be like the perfect guys in this!:-) But, I also tried to make them realistic, so they both have their flaws.:-) And yes, the story is coming to an end soon:-( I just feel like this story is almost at 30 chapters, so I need to think about stopping the story sometime soon.**

**rurabest28: Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I lie on my bed, trying to figure out what to say to Austin. I don't want to seem too clingy, but I don't want him to think that I don't care either. I mean, we have been through so much, and we know so much about eachother.

"Ally honey, Austin's here," my mum says softly, opening my door for me.

I sit up, smiling at her, before she closes the door and leaves me and Austin alone.

"Hey," Austin smiles, walking over to me and kissing me on the cheek, before sitting up next to me on my bed, "So, what did you want to talk about? Dallas told me to come over because you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh yeah... Urm, just forget it. No, wait, don't. I need to say this..." I say, nervously. What? I've never had these sort of talks before.

"What is it?" Austin asks, getting more comfortable, before taking hold of one of my hands.

"Well, I..."

"Wait, you're not pregnant are you?!" Austin questions, looking alarmed and scared, backing away slightly.

"No, why? Are you saying I look fat?" I ask, half-jokingly.

"No, I'm just saying that you seem a little nervous, that's all."

"Oh okay. Well- wait... So what if I was?"

"Was what?" Austin queries, confused.

"Pregnant. So what if I was? I mean, you seemed a little...anxious by the thought... Would you just leave me?"

"No, of course not! I was just shocked by the idea, and you know, we're young and stuff," Austin answers, shrugging. "But, of course I would be freaked out and seem a little nervous. I mean, who wants a baby at this age anyway?"

I gasp, "So, you're saying you don't want a baby with me?!"

"No, I... Just not now! You're reading way too much into this. Are you still PMSing a bit or something?!"

I laugh coldly, "Typical boy; assume that because a girl is upset, that it's obviously her hormones."

"How is that a typical guy? Y'know what? A typical girl is getting upset over stupid stuff like this!" Austin exclaims, standing up.

"How is this stupid?!" I ask, standing up as well.

"Because you're not even pregnant! You're just creating a pointless argument for no reason whatsoever!" Austin states, loudly.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever," I mumble, folding my arms over my chest.

Austin sighs, "So, what did you want to talk about?" he asks, as calmly as possible.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on Ally, just say!"

I shake my head, "No, it's nothing. You can just go and hang out with your friends or something," I say nonchalantly, pretending to smoothing out my duvet, trying to not make eye contact with him.

"No seriously, what was it that you wanted to say?" Austin questions, walking towards me.

"Nothing, just go away!" I exclaim, shoving him lightly towards my bedroom door.

Austin is silent for a second, while I just stand there, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear, staring at the floor.

"Fine, whatever," he mutters, before walking - well, more like half-storming - out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Review (If you would like) :-D**

**AHHH, guess what? The tickets for Cody's concert on Friday came today!:-) Just seeing them makes me want to cry in happiness; it makes it feel more real!:-) When I found out they had come, I was so excited that I think I scared my family a bit... I may sound sad or whatever, but this is like a once in a lifetime opportunity for me, since this is the first time that he has held a concert in the UK that I have been able to go to, and probably the last. I mean, he's Australian, so he will most likely spend his time in Australia. And if he does come back to the UK, I don't think I will get to see him in concert again because I will most likely be busy on the days of his concerts... So yeah, roll your eyes at my excessive excitement if you want, but imagine seeing someone you've listened to for 3-4 years now, someone who you only thought you could only meet in your dreams, and then you get the chance to see them live! I mean, I never in a million years thought this would happen! It's like if I ever saw R5 live, I would cry my eyes out!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


	28. Making Up and Surprises

**Here's the next chapter guys! (Well, duh) :-)**

**I've decided to create a sequel. It will only be one tester chapter thing to see whether you guys like it, but if you do, it will be a proper sequel. But, the story isn't over yet!**

**Also, I may not be able to update tomorrow, Friday, Saturday or Sunday. Tomorrow I am really busy, Friday I have the concert, Saturday I'm visiting family, and Sunday I'm still visiting family and will probably get home late.**

**Anyway, review time!**

**allison hernande (Guest): I would add some of that action in, but in this story, Dallas is the good guy:-) Plus, Dallas breaking in and getting Ally is a little cliche. But thank you anyway!:-)**

**rurabest28: I have no idea how I come up with these ideas either! Haha:-) Thank you!**

**primjay10: Aw, doesn't Cody do concerts in Australia? I'd have thought he would.:-)**

**Masked Shadow The Killer: I'm sorry that you thought that the chapter was 'ok...' but some people like happy chapters, some like more dramatic chapters. I hope you like this one better:-)**

**Lylliee: Haha, I love writing about arguments, it's so fun!:-) Haha. And, thank you!:-)**

**Lalalala (Guest): Haha, your review made me laugh!:-) When are you going to get an account? Anyway, I saw what you did there with the 'LOUD' thing haha:-) AHHH, you've got me all excited about R5 now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

The next day, I walk into school trying not to cry. All I thought about last night was the stupid, pointless argument that Austin and I had. And he was right as well, I was still a little bit hormonal. Ugh, why do I always have to mess everything up?!

"Hey Ally, what's up?" Dallas asks as he approaches me at my locker.

"Well, me and Austin got into a fight last night and we haven't spoken since," I state, shoving books into my locker and getting some out.

"Did you speak to him about the whole New York, him moving thing?"

"Nope, I never got the chance. I freaked out over nothing and he stormed out - which I forced him into doing anyway..."

"Well, are you going to talk to him about it anytime soon?" Dallas questions, leaning against my locker.

I sigh, "I don't know. I mean, I guess I should, but I don't really want to..."

"Come on Ally! You have to talk to him!" Dallas exclaims, frustratedly.

"Okay, okay. Look, I've got to go to homeroom now, so I will see you at lunch?" I state, making it sound more like a question.

"Okay," Dallas sighs.

"Bye," I say, before I walk off, hearing a faint 'bye' from behind me coming from Dallas.

When I get into homeroom, I sit down in my usual seat next to Trish and close by the some of my other friends.

"Hey Ally," Trish smiles.

"Hey," I say, less-enthusiastically.

"What's up with you?" Trish queries.

"Nothing, just... nothing."

Trish eyes me suspiciously, "Is there trouble in paradise?"

"Sort of..." I reply, sighing.

"What's happened?" she asks, now intrigued.

I sigh, "Well, Austin is obviously graduating soon, and then he is going to New York for the whole summer, plus he is attending MUNY, which means we will never get to see eachother. So, I was going to talk to him about it last night, saying that I'm a little worried about him going because I dislike long-distance relationships. So, anyway, he came round last night, and I sort of started some stupid argument because I was still a little hormonal, and now we haven't spoken all morning."

Trish gasps, "All morning?!" she replies, sarcastically.

"It may not seem like a big deal to you, but to me it is. He used to text me every morning, but this morning, he didn't. I have no idea what to do!" I exclaim, exasperated.

Just as Trish is about to reply, the door opens swiftly, causing everyone to stop their conversations and stare.

Austin rushes over to me, panting slightly.

"Austin, what are you-" he cuts me off.

"Come with me!" he says, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room with him without another word.

As soon as we get outside the classroom, Austin shuts the door, and stares at me.

"What?" I ask him, confused and slightly self-concious.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday," he states, apologetically.

"I'm the one that should be sorry, not you. I was stupid enough to start that argument in the first place, and then I sort of kicked you out. I was way out of order."

"So, are we good?" he asks me, taking hold of my hands. "I mean, we've both apologised, and we both forgive eachother, right?"

"Yeah," I smile, nodding.

Austin smiles down at me, before he kisses me lightly, making me blush.

"Also, Dallas told me a few minutes ago about what you wanted to tell me yesterday..." Austin says, trailing off.

"Oh no..."

"Ally, you have nothing to worry about, okay? Just because I'm going to New York, it doesn't mean that we have to break up or you have to constantly be on edge about whether I'm cheating on you or not; I'm not that type of person," Austin reassures me sincerely, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"I know, but what if you go to one of those parties with alcohol and rowdy people, and then you end up doing something you regret, like with Dakota?" I question.

"I thought we promised to never talk about that ever again?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Look, I love you. Simple as that," Austin states.

I nod in understanding, feeling my heart flutter at his words.

"Also," he starts, moving closer towards me, "I have a little surprise for you after school."

"What is it?" I ask him, surprised yet intrigued.

"Ah, it's a surprise, as I just said. Just be at my house by 8:30 sharp." And with that, he walks off, leaving me standing there, excited and stunned.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Okay, so I have a new story, as some of you may know. It is based off of Cody Simpson's song, _Got Me Good_. I promise even if you aren't a big fan of Cody that the story will not disappoint. If you like this story, you will love that one!**

**Stay Rossome!**


	29. Ally's Surprise

**Hey guys!**

**I just want to say, I really wanted to update on Thursday, but I was out at school for half the day, then the other half was spent waiting for my sister and her friends to see Justin Bieber in concert... But, I got some homework done and Cody Simpson was there, and I've got a picture of him waving to his fans!:-) My parents were just like, 'Dani, get out of the car, Cody is here!'. Also, we only got home at about 1:30 in the morning, so I was really tired. And I couldn't exactly stay awake to finish the chapter since I had school the next day.**

**Okay, so the Cody Simpson concert... Words cannot describe how Rossome it was!:-D I filmed every performance, and I'm putting it up on my YouTube channel, so check it out! I was right near the front so it is worth watching if you wanna see a lot of Cody! I mean, I was that close that I saw his sweat and everything! Okay, I just made it gross... AHHH He performed most of my favourites! OMG OMG OMG OMG I'm still buzzing! Sorry about my screaming and rubbish singing in the video haha, and near the end before he performs 'iYiYi' I start talking to my friend, so sorry about that. He called us his Angels like, 10 times which made my heart melt at the time, haha!:-) OOOOMMMMMGGGGGGGG I NEED TO CALM DOWN! He spoke loads of times as well which I keep replaying on my phone because of his awesome Australian accent. I'm sorry if this is annoying to any of you non-Cody lovers, or non-'Angels', but I just had to tell you guys! But seriously guys, I never thought that I would ever get that close to him! When I saw him I was just like, 'He's real!' But I was really surprised to see how tall he is in real life; he's taller than I thought he would be! So, yeah, the videos and picture slideshow that I'm making will be on YouTube ASAP. My channel is 'BlueEyesAndASmile'.**

**Anyway, since I haven't updated in a while, here is a longer chapter than I originally was going to write, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

For the whole day, all I've been able to think about is what the surprise Austin has planned for me could be. Knowing Austin, it is something completely crazy yet romantic.

So now I'm sitting in my room debating to myself on whether I should just wear a casual choice of skinny jeans and a pretty shirt, or go with a dress matched with heels. My mum has been no help, since all she cares about is the fact that me and Austin are most likely going to be alone on our, I guess you could say date, and she is worried about what might... happen.

But anyway, once I finally decide on going for the less-dressy outfit, I straighten my hair and apply a light layer of lip gloss.

I run downstairs, quickly making myself a sandwich and eating it within the space of 5 minutes, not really wanting to fill myself up too much just incase Austin has something dinner-related planned.

"Are you ready for your date with Austin then?" my dad asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"Yeah," I reply, indecisive over whether this is a date or not; me and Austin haven't really had many of those.

"Do you want me to drop you off at his house?" he questions, smiling. Let's just say, he's been a little more relaxed over the matter of me and Austin now compared to my mother.

"Uh, are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Okay, thanks," I smile, appreciatively.

"No problem," he replies, before grabbing his keys.

We both walk out of the house - me closing the door - before we get into his car.

My dad starts the engine, as we both buckle our seat belts, before he drives away to Austin's house.

The drive to his house is quiet, yet comfortable. When we finally get there, my dad sighs.

"What?" I ask him, un-buckling my seat belt and looking over at him.

"Nothing, it's just, you're growing up so fast... I mean, you have a boyfriend now who I guess you could say you're pretty serious with. I guess this is all part of being a parents; seeing their little girl grow up," he says, emotionally.

"Okay dad, please stop with all of this awkward stuff - and please don't tell me you're going to elaborate further. I'm obviously going to grow up, and that's all I'm really going to say on the matter, because let's be honest, this is a little bit... embarrassing," I state.

"I know I know, it's just me getting all protective again... But hearing about what you and Austin... got up to the other day, it just made me think that you're growing up and you can obviously think for yourself now."

I reach over and hug him, mainly because I have nothing else that isn't emotional and/or awkward to say.

When we release from the hug, I look at him, "What time should I be back?"

"Have Austin drop you back at around 11ish," my dad answers, cheering up a bit.

"Okay, bye dad, love you," I say, before getting out of the car.

"Love you too! And have fun, but not too much fun!" he replies, half-jokingly.

I let out a little giggle, before I run up to Austin's front door and straighten out my outfit and flatten down my hair a bit.

The door opens a few seconds later, to reveal Austin's little sister, Poppy.

"Ally!" she exclaims, excitedly.

"Hey Poppy!" I reply, smiling down at her.

She runs up to my leg, hugging it, before I bend down and hug her properly.

"Is your brother here?" I ask her, as I stand up after releasing from the hug.

"Yep, he's in his room," she answers, grinning, revealing her teeth and a few gaps where some teeth are missing.

"Okay, thanks," I smile, before I walk in and wait for Poppy to follow, before closing the door.

"Hello Ally!" Mimi greets, warmly.

"Hi Mrs. Moon," I reply, politely.

"How may times have I said to call me Mimi?!" she questions, with a bright smile upon her face.

"Oh right, I forgot, sorry..." I say, smiling.

She chuckles slightly, "Oh, there's no need to be sorry. Austin's in his room by the way," she states.

I nod, "Poppy told me."

"Okay, well, it's lovely to see you again!" she exclaims, happily.

"You too," I reply, equally enthusiastic. I really do love Austin's family.

She sends me a quick smile, before I walk upstairs to Austin's room.

I knock on his door, and he opens it a few seconds later, wearing a casual yet smart pair of jeans with a dress shirt and a jacket.

"Hey Ally! Come in," he says, kissing my cheek and smiling.

I walk in, smiling at the smell of his cologne, "Hey. So, what's the big surprise?" I ask him, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Ah, it wouldn't be s surprise if I told you, now would it?" he questions, raising his eyebrows. I want to pout and whine about how much I hate surprises, but I just can't help smiling about how adorable and handsome he is. How can someone be this perfect?

"Fine..." I say, settling with trying not to cause another un-needed argument.

He smiles at me, before quickly checking his hair and dusting himself off in his full-legnth mirror.

"Typical Austin..." I mumble, good-heartedly.

He chuckles, before grabbing hold of my hand and pulling me up from my sitting position, "You ready to go?" he questions.

"The question should be, are you?" I retort, smirking.

He rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, let's go." And with that, we walk downstairs, saying goodbye to his parents and Poppy, before we get into his car and drive off to our destination.

"Oh yeah, my dad told me to be home by 11ish," I say, as we drive away from Austin's house.

"Okay, cool, this shouldn't take too long," he states, not looking away from the road.

A beat passes.

"Can't you just give me a tiny little hint? Please, for me?" I ask, pouting slightly, curiosity getting the best of me.

He chuckles, "No."

"Please?" I beg, dragging out the 'e'.

"No," he replies, dragging out the 'o'. "We'll be there soon anyway," he adds, softly.

"Where?" I ask him, growing impatient.

"What's with all the questions?"

"What's with all the secrets? I thought we said no secrets," I exclaim, raising my eyebrows.

"Woah, calm down," he states, laughing lightly. "Look, this isn't a secret, it's a surprise. Plus, we are almost there anyway."

"Sorry, I'm not exactly the biggest fan of surprises."

"It's okay," he says, smiling at me.

After about 5 more minutes, we finally arrive at what looks like a small café hidden behind a few bushes.

"Where are we?" I question, quietly, staring out at the small, cozy-looking building in front of us as Austin parks the car.

"Isn't it pretty obvious?" he asks.

"Well, yeah, but..." I trail off as Austin gets out and lets me out of my side.

I smile at him gratefully as he grabs my hand and helps me out of his car in a gentleman-like manner.

We walk in silence up the stony pathway leading to the doors of the café, as I take in the beautiful scene. There are strings of delicate fairy lights hung around the ivy-covered lattice on the walls of the building, the soft light reflecting onto the pond near the gates.

Austin holds the door open for me as we walk into the café, and as soon as we step in I can smell the soft scent of coffee and freshly-made cakes and bread.

"Here we are," Austin states, holding my hand gently.

"This is beautiful Austin," I say, softly.

"I'm glad you like it," he replies, smiling.

"So, is this the big surprise?" I ask him, smiling widely up at him.

"Half of it," he answers, as we walk over to a small booth near the window in the corner. "The second half should be here any minute now."

"What do you mean?" I question, now completely overwhelmed with excitement and curiosity.

"You'll see..."

Austin goes up to order our drinks - me a hot chocolate, and Austin a glass of water - while I sit and wait in silence, listening to the soft music playing in the background, humming along occasionally.

As Austin brings our drinks over, I smile at him and he sits down.

"Thanks," I say, taking my drink and sipping it cautiously, just incase it is too hot. "Perfect," I sigh in contentment.

"Good," Austin says, softly.

After a few minutes of sipping our drinks in silence, the bell near the door rings signalling someone walking into the café.

Austin looks over to the door, and smiles as he sees who's there.

"What? Who is it?" I question, confused.

"You'll see," he smiles widely, as the couple by the door spot Austin and smile at him. He gestures for them to come over, before they nod and begin walking up to us.

"So, you must be Austin," the woman smiles, looking down at him.

"Yes I am, hi," he says, smiling at the couple politely.

"Very polite young man, perfect for our Ally," the man states.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask, cutting in confused.

"Didn't Austin tell you?" the woman questions in surprise.

"No, Austin what is going on and who are these people?" I query.

"Ally," he starts, softly, before he gets cut off.

"I think we should tell her," the man states, and Austin nods in agreement.

"Ally..." the woman says, looking down at me, smiling, "We are your parents, your real parents."

* * *

**Okay guys, so what are your thoughts on this chapter? Good? Bad? Review! I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Stay Rossome!**


	30. Letting Go is the Hardest Thing to Do

******Hey! I'm back with a new chapter!:-D**

******Oh, and by the way, if you do happen to come across my YouTube page, subscribe!:-) It takes like, 2 seconds, and I would love more subscribers!**

******I'm so glad a lot of you actually want to watch the Cody concert videos; some of my friends think otherwise... They aren't big fans of Cody:-( I have put them on my computer, I just need to edit them so they all fit together. Sorry for any dodgy camera angles/blurry images because I kept getting knocked by fan-girls since I was standing up... Plus, when a catchy song comes on and Cody asks you to jump and sing, you tend to wanna dance!:-) But seriously, there is this one girl in the video who kept getting her arm and phone in the way, and she also kept screaming, 'I LOVE YOU CODY!' every 5 minutes, so sorry about that.**

******Lalalala (Guest): NO WAY! Ross Lynch is in London?! SINCE WHEN?! If I would've known, I would have stayed in London after the CS concert to find him! OMG, this is like a dream!:-D He always said that he wants to visit the UK, and he has! AHH! OMG I FEEL LIKE CRYING! THIS IS CRAZY YET AMAZING! I reaaaalllly want to meet Ross, but I have school...:-( I'm actually really happy yet annoyed now... And the Cody Simpson concert was A-MAZ-ING! I got really close to him, and his hair always seemed to be perfect! OMG seriously, Cody and Ross in London in the same week?! I need to calm down! This can't be true! BUT IT IS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM RIGHT NOW! Cody and Ross are my favourite singers and they are both here! All I need to do now is meet both of them and then I will probably cry with happiness for a month afterwards. But seriously, at the concert, I swear Cody looked at me like, 5 times, because when I watched the videos back, he kept looking right at me while playing his guitar!:-) Haha, anyway, thank you for the reviews!:-) (I saw you left two)**

******YellowR5LOUD32: Haha, thank you for yet another amazing review! I can always count on you to make me smile!:-D**

******R5Forever (Guest): Haha, yes I did have fun, thank you:-)**

******HeyItsKaitlyn (Guest): YAY! I gained another Rossome reviewer!:-) By the way, in your pen name thing, you put 'Its' instead of 'It's'. I'm sorry, I'm such a grammar nerd, but seriously...:-)**

******Glorymar423: Haha, I hope you find someone like Austin too! If you do, please tell me:-)**

******Lylliee: Thank you! And the concert was amazing, maybe he will go to the US soon?:-) If you ever get to meet him or see him in concert, please tell me!**

******Sierra D (Guest): Haha, I'm glad I manage to make the story interesting!:-D By the way, I LOVE your name!:-) If Sierra is actually your name - which I'm guessing it is.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

As soon as I heard that... that woman say what she said, I swear my heart stopped for a second.

"I-I'm sorry... what?" I ask, quietly.

"I know this may be a lot to take in, but-" I cut the woman - who I now know as my mother - off, turning to Austin.

"How could you invite them here?! You know what my mum said to me the other day, yet you invite these people here anyway!" I exclaim, angrily.

"She's not your real mum though. I thought you'd want to find out who your real parents are," Austin argues. "I was just doing you a favour."

"I never asked you to! What made you think that you could just butt into my life like that?!"

"Ally, I know you're upset..." the woman says, cutting in. I can't even bring myself to call her 'mum'. "But me and your father just wanted to finally meet you."

I scoff, "What?! After you put me into care because you didn't want me! Do you know how horrible it is to know that your own parents don't even like you!? No, you don't, because you're just a selfish pair of... I'm not going to say it, because my _mum_ always told me not to say bad words..."

"She's not your real mother Ally, I am, you just have to accept that."

I roll my eyes, "I'm going home..." I mumble, making my way towards the door. I turn back, "Oh, and she has been a better mother to me than you ever have, just saying!" And with that, I walk out of the café, feeling tears fall down my face as I run away from the small building and out of the gates.

"Ally, wait!" Austin calls, running after me.

"Go away!" I yell, still walking ahead.

"Ally, please listen to me," Austin says, grabbing hold of my hand and twirling me around to face him.

I pull my hand away harshly, "Get off me!"

"I was just trying to do you a favour, I thought you'd like it!" Austin states, loudly.

"I never mentioned wanting to meet them though, did I?" I shoot back, raising my eyebrows.

"No, but if I didn't know who my parents were, I'd want to know..."

"Yeah, that's you, not me!" I exclaim, exasperated. I sigh, "Look, we keep on arguing, right?"

Austin looks at me quizzically, "Well, we've had a few little fights-" I cut him off with a scoff.

"A few little fights?! We're always fighting! The Dakota incident - which we agreed to never bring up again, yet we always seem to go back to it anyway, the whole Dallas thing, me getting all upset over stupid stuff the other day, and now this, plus other stuff!" I state.

"Yeah, but we always made up after those arguments," Austin replies, calmer than before.

"But then we get into another argument, and I..." I sigh, "I just can't take this anymore."

"So, what are you saying?" he asks, sounding upset, and already knowing the answer.

"I think you know..." I say, barely in a whisper, as a tear rolls down my cheek.

Austin shakes his head, "No. I've lost you once I'm not losing you again."

"This is the only way we can both be properly happy - not that I'm not happy with you, but we always argue and stuff. You have to admit that fighting all of the time is just tiring and boring."

"Well, yeah, but once we make up, everything is fine. Trust me, I won't be happy without you," he states, firmly. He grabs both of my hands, pulling me closer, "You're the only person who has made me think about my anger issues and have actually helped me with them. You're the only one who gets me Ally. None of my friends know about my anger issues, and I've never told anyone about them before except for my family."

"I know, and I'm glad I got to help you..." I say, "But, you're going off to New York in like, 2 weeks, and I think it would be better if you could go there free and without some younger girl annoying you all of the time. I mean, you might even meet a prettier, smarter girl who is actually your age, you never know..."

"Ally, no one, and I mean _no one_ is prettier or smarter than you! You have to believe that! I don't want to lose someone as amazing as you, and you may not believe it, but to me, you're too important to me to lose."

I let out a little giggle and a sniffle, now in tears, "Stop saying all of these nice things! Just go to New York, have fun, and stay safe."

Austin is quiet for a second. "Are you sure about this?" he whispers.

"Yes," I whisper back, unable to speak properly, "But we can still talk and stuff, just not like we normally do."

Austin sighs, "I will be texting you every morning though, because I know how much you love that. And I will even give you your favourite shirt of mine to keep."

I shake my head, "You don't have to do that..."

"I want to. It would feel weird if I didn't."

"Okay..." I say. "So, I... I better go."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Austin questions.

"No thanks, I'm fine. I've got a bit of a headache from all of this, so a bit of fresh air will do me some good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Austin, as soon as I let go of your hand, we are no longer a couple, so no, I don't want you to take me home."

"Well, what if I hold your hand tight?" Austin asks, smiling slightly.

"You'd let go eventually."

Austin doesn't respond, he just stares into my eyes.

"I've really got to go," I state, quietly.

"O-Okay," Austin answers, softly.

"Bye," I say, smiling slightly, before letting my hand slip out of his.

"Bye..." he whispers.

And with that, I walk away.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? I'm not completely sure whether this was good or not... I will let you guys decide!**

**Stay Rossome!**


	31. Keeping it Platonic

**Hey!:-D**

**Okay, so, review time!**

**Lalalala (Guest): IKR!? All day at school all I could think was, 'Ross Lynch is in the same country as me! I wonder what he's up to now. I hope he likes it here so he comes back!' Haha, I hardly got any work done!:-) But yeah, I got so excited when you told me!:-D**

**R5Forever (Guest): OMG, when I saw your review, I couldn't keep the smile off of my face! Thank you for saying that! But I do have my moments when I'm like, 'Ugh.' and I'm all sad and stuff. But then I just listen to some music and then I'm happy again!:-D And, you actually think I could be pretty?! If you saw me, you probably wouldn't think that, but thank you anyway! Haha, and with the Cody thing, he was probably just looking out at the crowd and managed to catch my camera a couple of times, the spotlights were most likely making the crowd hard to see anyway. I probably looked like a monster when I was screaming and lunging forward like, 'I LOVE YOU CODY!' so to be honest, I hope he didn't actually see me. Ahah, Maybe you should make an account so we can PM?:-) That would be awesome! I have been told that I'm funny and stuff but I don't really see it myself...**

**RaurAuslly (Guest): You don't have to be sorry about fan-girling over Cody Simpson! I love his accent... No words can describe the amount of times my heart melted at hearing him talk at the concert. Especially when he said, 'Where are my Angels?' and 'Welcome to Paradise, baby!' OMG, I felt like crying when he said those things!:-D And he also said to his guitarist, Andrew, 'Can I have my guitar back, bro?' OMGGG, I smiled so wide when he said that! And then he almost dropped his guitar when he caught it! AWWW! And, I apologise in advance for my rubbish filming skills. Please don't stop watching the video early, my filming gets better as the concert goes on.**

**Lalalala (Guest): Haha, I almost dropped my phone when he looked my way!:-) But I grabbed it with both hands so it wouldn't fall:-) And he started like squinting I guess you could say when he was looking over at me... It wasn't proper squinting but every time I watch it back I go 'AWWW'. Anyway, I totally agree with you with the whole R5 thing. If they came here, I would go to see them no matter what time of the day it was!:-)**

**kkequestrian: I'm sorry to hear that...:-( If you want to talk, feel free to PM me. I may not be an expert on break ups and stuff, but I always give my friends advice with this sort of thing, so yeah:-) Maybe I could cheer you up and we could fan girl over Ross and stuff?:-) If you don't mind me asking, how did you guys break up?**

**abiecat: Thank you! I didn't think that that chapter was all that good, but thank you for changing my mind!:-)**

**Okay, so Guest wanted me to give their instagram a shout out:-) Their instagram is: ****one_direction_foreveh****  
**

**Go and check it out if you have the chance!:-D**

**Also, I'm in the process of updating YCHWYFILW-TS, so bare with me on that one, the chapter will be up ASAP!:-) Also, I might be going to a CS meet and greet tomorrow, not sure:-/ I hope I do though!**

**I'm sorry this is so long...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"Ally..." my mum says, softly, knocking on my bedroom door. After arriving home last night without Austin and with tears in my eyes, my parents instantly started asking me questions. So I explained the whole situation, and they also agree that it is for the best.

"Yeah mum?" I ask quietly, sitting up in bed.

"Are you okay?" she questions, opening my door slightly and walking in.

"I guess..." I reply, sighing.

"Well," she says, sitting on the edge of my bed, "I think that what you did was very mature of you and you should be proud of yourself."

"Yeah, but today at school it is going to be horrible," I state, frowning.

"Don't say that, you and Austin are still friends, right?"

"Yes, but everyone will find out about it, and then girls will start throwing themselves at him."

"Austin won't let them, he still loves you," my mum replies, matter-of-factly.

"You're just happy that we're finally broken up..." I mumble.

"I never said I wanted you two to break up. And I never said that I hated him, I just judged him too quickly," she admits.

"Well, it doesn't matter now anyway." I sigh, "I better get ready for school."

"Okay, breakfast is on the table," my mum says, while walkng out of my room.

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

I walk into school, having a lot of people staring at me. They must've heard...

"Ally, why did you and Austin break up?" Trish asks as she runs towards me hurriedly.

"How did the news travel so fast?" I question.

"Austin told his friends, and then they told everyone that 'he got dumped by a younger chick'," she states, simply. "Anyway, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." I answer, before walking over to my locker.

"Oh come on Ally, we're best friends!" Trish cries, running over to my locker.

"Well, this is just a private thing between me and Austin," I say, shrugging.

"Y'know, the way you put that made it sound completely wrong..."

"Ew, Trish!" I exclaim, pulling a grossed out face.

"Sorry, I'm just saying..." she states, raising her hands in a surrender motion.

I roll my eyes, before I start digging through my locker. "I'm sorry, but I just don't want to share it with everyone."

"You can only tell me!"

"Yeah, but you will tell everyone!" I state, still with my eyesight focused on the inside of my locker.

"No I-" Trish cuts herself off, confusing me.

"Trish?" I ask, not looking at her. "Trish, why did you stop talking?"

"Ally, someone's here to see you," she states.

I turn around, and see none other than Austin standing in front of me, smiling sheepishly. Most people in the hallway decide to look at us, making me more self-concious than I already am.

"Hi..." Austin says, breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Hi," I reply, smiling weakly.

"Well, I better go," Trish says slowly, before walking away.

"So, how have you been?" Austin asks, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"In the last 8 or so hours? Good," I answer, giggling slightly.

"Did you tell your parents?"

"Yep, and they fully understand."

"I bet they do," Austin mutters, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! My mum admitted this morning that maybe she judged you too quickly."

"Yeah, she did."

I smile at him, "Whatever."

"I'm sorry I forgot to text you this morning, my phone was out of battery," Austin states, casually.

"You don't even need to text me anymore Austin, it's fine," I reply, touched by his sweetness.

"I thought we were still friends, and as friends, it's my duty to make you happy. If me texting you makes you happy, which I know it does, then I will carry on texting you."

"Whatever," I say, still smiling.

"Oh, and brought you my shirt that you like." Austin grabs my favourite shirt of his out of his bag, handing it to me, smiling.

"You seriously didn't-" Austin cuts me off.

"Yeah yeah, I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. Plus, I sprayed some extra cologne on it this morning for you."

I ponder over it for a second, "Are you sure...?"

"Positive."

"O-okay, thanks," I say, smiling as he hands me his shirt. I take a quick sniff of it when I put it into my locker, and smile at the smell.

The bell rings, just as I close my locker.

"Well, I better get going," I state, awkwardly.

"Would you like me to walk you?" Austin asks, smiling down at me.

"That's not really what friends do..."

"Oh come on. I won't try anything, I know that this is the right choice right now."

I sigh, "Okay, fine."

Austin grabs my hand, but I pull away instantly.

"Friends," I remind him, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh right, forgot for a second," he replies, sheepishly.

I roll my eyes, "Let's go."

We walk down the hallway in a comfortable silence, side by side, and it feels... weird. But I know that this is the right thing to do.

* * *

**Review (If you want to!)**

**Stay Rossome!**


	32. Kisses and Badly Timed Arrivals

**Hello again! I actually get excited over writing new chapters for this story because of all the awesome responses I get!**

**Anyway, I just want to say, I have got loads of reviews telling me about how much this story reminds people of things that have happened and that they understand the characters well. I am actually so happy that you guys can relate to this story! That is one thing that I aim to do - make my stories relatable and believable. So, please keep your reviews coming (if you want to) because I get a smile on my face every time I see someone saying how much they can relate to this story!:-)**

**Review time!**

**rurabest28: I'm not going to the meet and greet... I have a cold:-( But I'm listening to Cody's songs, so hopefully they will cheer me up! Have you heard 'Gentleman'? If you have't, you should. It is quite slow, but the words always cheer me up! Cody said at his concert that that song means a lot to him, which I find sweet. And, I'm your favourite author?! :-o Thank you!:-) And to answer your question, I write these stories for fun, and I don't think that I am all that good to be honest, so no, not really.**

**papersnowaghost: Hahaha, 'NOW KISS'! That made me laugh! You should PM me, I love talking to people on here, they always manage to cheer me up when I'm upset and stuff!:-D**

**Blankscars (Guest): Thank you for saying that!:-) I love hearing that this story interests people, because I have seen some reviews from people for this story saying how they are bored of this story now and stuff. But it's readers like you that keep me writing!:-)**

**Guest: I want to know what Ross is doing here as well! He's probably doing publicity stuff. Anyway, how can your friends not like Ross and R5?! Have they seen/heard them?!**

**R5Forever (Guest): I love 'Not Just You' as well! I love Cody and Alli's brother/sister relationship! I find it adorable how Cody is an older brother!:-) And One Direction are okay, I'm just not that big of a fan. It's not that I dislike them, I just like listening to music that most people don't like/haven't heard of. I mean, Cody Simpson isn't really known all that well, and most of the people in my school don't like him. And R5 are hardly known in my school, so yeah. I don't know why, but it makes them more unique I guess if not as many people know them. And I like telling people that I listen to them and they're like, 'Who are they?' it makes me feel different, which I like. So to sum this review response up, Cody and Alli are awesome, and I like to be different.**

**Rohini (Guest): Thank you!:-D**

**RaurAuslly (Guest): Thank you! I get my ideas randomly haha, I have no idea where they come from, they just randomly enter my mind and I'm like, 'Hey, that's a good idea!' and then I write it down. As for my 'AMAZING writing skills' as you say, I guess I've had a lot of practise. Plus, I read other people's stories and see what tips I can pick up for grammar and stuff. And, unfortunately, this story has to end sometime, and it will be soon. But, there will be a sequel!:-D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

When I get home after a rather long day at school, I put my bag down and sigh. I saw Austin at lunch, which was awkward, since I would normally sit with him. Everyone started asking questions and I got lots of unwanted attention throughout the school day.

"Hello honey, how was school?" my mum asks, gesturing for me to sit next to her on the sofa.

"Okay, I guess," I reply, sitting down next to her - well, more like slumping down next to her.

"Was it as bad as you thought it was going to be?" she questions, softly.

"Kind of. It was sort of awkward between Austin and I, but we're still friends, which is good."

"That's nice to hear," my mum says, smiling. "Oh, by the way, Dallas called just after you left for school this morning. Did you manage to see him at school?"

"No, why?" I ask her.

"He said that he heard about the break up, and that he is coming 'round here tonight for dinner. Well, I suggested the dinner part," my mum states.

"Oh, cool," I reply, smiling.

"He should be here soon," she tells me, before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

As I sit in my room, making up random tunes in my head, I hear a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in," I call, before the door opens, revealing Dallas.

"Hey," he says, smiling softly at me.

"Hi," I reply, smiling weakly.

"I heard," he states, sitting down next to me on my bed.

"I heard you heard," I reply, making him chuckle.

"How are you doing?" he questions.

"Good. Austin gave me my favourite shirt of his, and we have agreed to be friends, but-" Dallas cuts me off.

"But you still miss him. It's normal; just give it time."

"That's so cheesy of you to say," I smile.

"I know, but it's true," he says, shrugging sheepishly.

I giggle and shove him slightly, "I can always count on you to cheer me up."

"What are best friends for?" he asks, smiling at me.

I giggle, before silence envelopes us.

A beat passes.

"Thanks," I suddenly say, softly.

"For what?" Dallas asks, looking at me.

"For always being there for me through everything. To tell you the truth, the only thing that helped me stay strong today at school was the fact that I knew I still had you in my life," I state.

"Aw," he replies, before chuckling, "And you say I'm cheesy."

"Whatever," I mumble, smiling. I look over at Dallas, to see him staring at me, and I don't know what came over me in that moment, but I felt like I had to go for it.

I start to lean forward, hoping he would get the hint and meet me halfway.

"Ally, what are you doing?" Dallas asks me, quietly yet confused.

"I have no idea, but just let me try something," I answer, before crashing my lips against his.

I have to say, this kiss is definitely... something. But it's Dallas! I-

"What is going on?!" I hear from the doorway.

Dallas and I break away from the kiss quickly, and turn to the doorway.

"Austin?" I question in surprise.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't all that good...**

**Stay Rossome!**


	33. Explanations

**Hey hey!:-) I used to say that when I greeted someone, but now I realise how lame it is... Well, it sounds lame when I say it.**

**Lalalala (Guest): Are you kidding me?! He's not here anymore?:-( Oh well, at least R5 are hopefully going to tour here! Maybe that's what Ross was doing here; booking tour dates and stuff. Who knows... :-) Anyway, my friends have no idea who R5 are!**

**Rohini (Guest): It's only March, so who knows what story will win the Best A&A Story of 2013. I think that once this story is over, people will just forget about it, which is understandable.:-) Especially if there are better stories for them to read:-) But thank you for saying that anyway!**

**rurabest28: You've read all of my stories?! That's great, thank you!:-D**

**Lylliee: Thank you! You're an awesome reviewer!:-D**

**abiecat: Hey!:-D Every time I see a review from you, I can't stop looking at your profile picture haha! I even click on your profile to get a better look!:-) Anyway, you'll just have to wait and see why Austin was there, haha!**

**RaurAuslly (Guest): OMG, your review made me genuinely laugh!**

**CupcakeArt (Guest): It's okay!:-) I wondered where you'd been, I haven't seen a review from you in ages! Haha:-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"Nice to see you've moved on already," Austin states, angrily.

"No Austin, it's not like that!" I exclaim, getting off of my bed and running up to him.

"Then what is it like?!" he questions, loudly.

"I was confused and upset, I didn't know what I was doing. Dallas back me up."

"Yeah, seriously, she has been really miserable ever since the break up, so I came to cheer her up," Dallas states, getting off of my bed and walking up to us.

"It meant absolutely nothing, I promise," I say, desperately.

"I can't believe I trusted this... this kid! He obviously wanted you from the start!" Austin exclaims.

"We're just friends, I've never wanted her!" Dallas shouts back, before turning towards me, "No offence."

"None taken," I reply, quickly.

Austin rolls his eyes, "Yeah right..."

"What are you doing here anyway?" I ask him, confused.

"It doesn't matter now," Austin answers.

"Yes it obviously does, please say," I practically beg.

He sighs, "If Dallas goes home," he states, flatly.

I look over at Dallas, who sends me small smile, before he walks out of my room, closing my door behind him. I hear him call a quick 'bye', before hearing his footsteps walking down the stairs.

"Okay, now can you tell me?" I ask Austin.

"I... I came over here to talk to you about something," Austin says.

"What is it?" I question, softly.

"Uh, well... I-It's a little stupid..." he says, sheepishly.

"Please just say it."

"Okay, but don't like, freak out or anything."

"It can't be that bad," I reply, giving him a warm smile.

"Oh, it is. Well, you may think it is, but-" I cut him off.

"Just say it."

Austin sighs, "Okay. I've been thinking about this ever since the night we broke up, even through classes and stuff." He takes a deep breath in, before exhaling and looking me straight in the eyes, taking my hand.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! And, sorry that it is so short as well, I just have a lot of homework at the moment.**

**Reviewww! Oh, and thank you for getting this story to 700 reviews! :-D Yay! Haha! :-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


	34. Austin's Idea and 'I Love You's'

**I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Okay, so as for the little twist, none of you guessed it, unless you were thinking it. But well done if you did think of it!:-)**

**RaurAuslly (Guest): OMG, that is the funniest review I have read in a while!:-D 'THAT'S RIGHT DALLAS GO BACK HOME. IF YOU EVEN HAVE A HOME.' I can see you got a bit carried away there...:-)**

**xRainbowNinjax: I now it was a short chapter, I am so sorry about that. :-)**

**AdelleLuvsYou: Haha, thank you!:-D I bet if we ever met, we would just be fan-girling over Ross Lynch all of the time! hehe:-) We wouldn't even say 'hi' we would just be like, 'OMG ROSS LYNCH!' And you weren't rambling haha!**

**Lylliee: You're welcome!:-D**

**EclareFanFictioner14: Hey!:-D Thank you for putting the apostrophe haha! A I said before, I am such a grammar nerd, but oh well. :-) I wouldn't call this the best one on fanfiction, but thank you anyway for saying that!:-)**

**Rohini (Guest): Haha, good idea!:-) And thank you for saying that!:-D**

**Lalalala (Guest): That's exactly how I feel! My friends don't even know who R5 are! But, they do like Cody Simpson, so that's good hehe :-)**

**abiecat: Haha, I'm being serious, that picture is Rossome!:-) And of course you like it otherwise you wouldn't have it as your profile picture thing!:-D And thank you!:-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"Move to New York with me," Austin states, looking Ally straight in the eyes.

Ally stood there for a few minutes, stunned, "W-what?" I finally reply, my voice a little hoarse.

"I know it's crazy, but this is the best solution," Austin says.

"Austin, we aren't even together anymore. This is your chance to move on!" I exclaim, the suggestion sinking in a bit.

"But I don't want to move on, and I know you don't either. You're going to apply for MUNY next year anyway, right?" he questions, and I nodded in response. "Well, you can settle in over the next year."

"But... Where would we live?! Where would I go to school?! My parents wouldn't even let me go!" I say, running a hand through my hair.

"I could get a job, and you could get home-schooled or something..." Austin replies, trailing off.

"Exactly! None of this is planned out!" I state.

"We could plan it, I still have a few more weeks before I go!"

"No Austin, we can't," I say, sighing. "I will join you in MUNY next year, but for now you're just going to have to go to New York on your own. You'll be fine once you make new friends and meet new girls and stuff."

"I don't want to meet new girls, how many times do I have to say that?!" Austin says, exasperated.

Ally groans in frustration, "See?! We're even arguing now!"

"I wouldn't call this an argument..."

"Well, I say one thing, and you argue your point. I think that's called an argument," I state, flatly.

"Yeah, but it's not like a proper one," Austin mumbles.

I sigh, "We can still talk on the phone and stuff. And I will even come to the airport with you to say goodbye," I say, calmly.

"How about you come to the airport with me and actually get on the plane?" Austin asks.

"Because Austin, I can't!" I state. "You're the older one here, you should know why your idea wouldn't work. You're meant to be the more mature one."

He sighs, "I know, I was just kind of trying to still have hope I guess, that we aren't officially over..."

A beat passes. I honestly don't know what to say in that moment. He is basically saying everything that I'm thinking. I want to jump in his arms and say 'let's go to New York!', but the idea was just so sudden and shocking. I mean, I'm not even out of high school yet!

"I'm going to miss you," I finally decide on saying, barely in a whisper.

"I'm going to miss you too," Austin says quietly, hugging me.

We hug for a few minutes, and I really don't want him to let go. That's one thing I will miss the most; his warm embrace.

When we reluctantly pull away, Austin looks at me straight in the eyes, taking hold of my hands, "I still love you, y'know," he whispers.

"I love you too," I reply, trying my best not to cry.

* * *

**Okay, so I ended it there because I rushed this chapter just so you guys wouldn't have to wait too long to read it!**

**Stay Rossome!**


	35. Colds and Pillow Fights

******Hey guys!**

******I just want to say, please read my new story on my other account. The story is called 'Trouble in Paradise'. If you like this story, you will love that one!:-) My other account is, 'Stay Calm and Love Ross Lynch'.**

******R5Forever (Guest): I'm not, but thank you!:-) This is why you're an amazing reviewer! You always manage to make me smile whenever I read your reviews.**

******RaurAuslly (Guest): Haha, I hope you haven't started calling your family 'Austin' and 'Ally' yet!:-) Here's the next chapter, obviously.**

******R5Fan911 (Guest): Yes, I will be making a sequel when this story is over!**

******I just want to ask if anyone wants to PM me?:-) I really want someone to fan-girl over Ross Lynch with! Haha:-)**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

For the last few days, I've been off school with a cold. My mum has been really caring and has even bought me my favourite ice cream, fruity mint swirl a couple of times. But to be honest, I was kind of hoping to spend this last week and a half with Austin before he leaves for New York, as friends, but ever since I got this cold, I haven't been able to see him.

So now I'm lying in my bed, watching some random programme on TV; I'm not really watching it to be honest, I'm using it more as background noise so I don't feel lonely.

"Ally, someone's here to see you," my mum says from outside of my bedroom, before my door opens, revealing none other than Austin.

"Hey," he smiles, closing my bedroom door and walking over to my bed and sitting down next to me.

"Hi. What're you doing here?" I ask him. "Not that I don't want you here," I quickly add.

He chuckles, "Dallas told me that you have a cold, so I'm here to take care of you," he states, softly.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." I say, unsurely.

"It's what good friends do," Austin replies.

"Don't you have homework or something? Or shouldn't you be packing for New York?" I ask him.

"Relax, I will do all of that later. Besides, I'm not going to New York for another week and a half."

I stay silent for a few seconds, "Okay, fine."

Austin smiles at me, before placing his hans on my forehead, "Wow, you're hot, and not just temperature-wise."

I glare at him, causing him to put his hands up in a surrender motion, "Sorry..."

"Good," I state.

"Okay, so I'll go and get you a cold flannel," Austin tells me, getting up from my bed and walking into the bathroom. He comes back a few minutes later with a cold flannel, and places it gently onto my forehead.

"Ah," I sigh, loving the feeling of the cold flannel against my warm skin.

"Do you feel any better?" Austin questions.

"Not really," I say.

"What can I do to help?" he asks.

"You don't have to do anything," I reply.

"I don't have to, I want to."

I sigh, "Well, if you really want to help me, then I guess you could..." I think for a second. "You could get me some ice cream?" I suggest, making it sound more like a question.

"Okay, sure," he smiles, before going downstairs to get me a tub of fruity mint swirl ice cream. He comes back up to my room about 2 minutes later with a tub of ice cream, putting it on my bedside table for me.

"Thanks," I say, before grabbing one of the spoons and scooping up some ice cream and eating it happily. When I look up, I see Austin staring at me with a smile on his face. "What?" I ask him, suddenly self conscious.

He shakes his head, "Nothing."

"No seriously, what?"

"Nothing," he says, sitting down next to me again.

"It's obviously not nothing," I state.

"Okay, well... it's just... you..." he trails off, obviously thinking of the right words to say.

"I what?" I ask, softly.

"You... you have ice cream on your chin."

I start wiping my chin, until I finally wipe away the ice cream, and lick it off of my finger. I slap Austin on the arm.

"What was that for?" Austin asks me, rubbing his arm.

"For not telling me I had ice cream on my chin," I say.

"Yes I did," Austin replies.

"Not soon enough though."

"Well, it's not like anyone saw you."

"Whatever," I mumble, trying to keep the smile that is tugging on my lips from appearing on my face.

All of a sudden, Austin hits me with a pillow, catching me off guard. I look at him, and he just smirks at me.

"Oh, it's on," I say, getting up and grabbing a pillow, before hitting Austin with it. And suddenly, I forget all about my cold.

He always knows how to make me feel better.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Stay Rossome!**


	36. Pizza Night and Sticky Situations

**Hey guys! I just want to give a quick shout out to jamesmaslow4evz! For the past few days, I've been thinking about giving up FanFiction, and she was the one who convinced me not to. Even though I'm still not sure whether I want to or not, I promise that I'm going to finish this story before I do, if I do. Also, she always listens to me ranting about stupid stuff - well, she reads my rants, but still. I'm surprised and grateful that she hasn't gotten completely annoyed with me, so thank you.**

**Also, for any of you interested, my birthday is coming up. It is next Friday to be exact! Not this Friday, next Friday! So, I will most likely be updating quite a bit on my birthday because I will be in a good mood!:-D**

**Rohini (Guest): Aw, thank you!:-) But I'm seriously not as good a writer as you keep saying!**

**R5Forever (Guest): Stop with the amazingly nice reviews! No, wait, don't stop them, they're awesome! Thank you soooo much! And I can't wait 'til you make an account (if you decide to)! Haha!**

**RuarAuslly (Guest): Haha, your reviews are so funny! You remind me of one of my best friends, haha!:-D You always manage to make me laugh!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

This can't be happening. Not now. No-

"Ally, are you okay?" my mum asks me, dragging me out of my daydream.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," I say, smiling weakly at her.

"Are you sure? You've been a bit out of it for the past few days," my mum replies, concerned.

"Yeah. It's just because Austin's leaving in less than a week," I state.

"Oh right. You're going to say goodbye to him, right?" she questions.

"Yeah," I answer, nodding slightly.

She's silent for a second, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine mum, I promise."

* * *

I walk down the hallway at school, trying to manage my thoughts. My mind has been so scrambled lately that I don't know what to think anymore. Why does Austin always manage to get into my mind all of the time?!

As I walk further down the hallway, I spot Austin by his locker.

"Austin!" I call, making him turn around and smile at me.

"Hey, what's up?" he asks, turning back to his locker as I run up to him.

"Urm, nothing much. Can you come 'round mine after school? I need to talk to you about something," I say.

"Yeah, course. What do you want to talk about?"

"I will tell you as soon as we get to mine," I reply, before walking away, calling a quick 'bye' to Austin as I do.

* * *

As soon as we get back to mine after a rather long day at school, I sigh. This is it.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Austin asks, as he flops down onto my sofa, kicking his shoes off as he does.

"Uh, yeah, urm... Well, I," I stutter, not really sure how to put it.

Fortunately, my mum walks in at that moment, smiling, "Oh Austin, you're here! Are you staying for dinner?" she asks him.

"If that's alright with you," Austin replies, politely.

"It's fine with me, is it fine with you?" my mum questions, turning to me.

"Uh, yeah sure, whatever," I answer.

My mum smiles, "Great! Should we just order in a pizza then?"

"Yeah!" Austin exclaims, enthusiastically.

My mum chuckles, "Okay, pizza it is!" And with that, she walks into the kitchen, humming a tune.

"So, you were saying?" Austin questions, turning to me.

"Urm, well... It can wait," I say, quickly turning on the TV to change the subject and distract him in some way.

"No, no, what is it?" Austin persists.

"It's nothing, just leave it for now."

* * *

"Pizza's here!" my dad shouted, as he set the pizza box down onto the table. That's right, we are sharing one pizza. I don't know how Austin will survive by eating a few slices, he always seems to get through a whole large pizza without any problems.

"Dad, no need to shout, we're all right here," I state, gesturing towards Austin, my mum and I sitting on the sofa.

"Oh yeah, well, dig in!" he says, before we all reach towards the pizza box, grabbing a slice each.

"Okay, so who wants to watch what on TV?" my mum asks.

"I don't care," I reply, after swallowing the bite of pizza that I was previously chewing.

"Me neither," my mum states, "That's why I asked."

"Football!" both Austin and my dad shout simultaneously, reaching for the remote. My dad grabs it first and switches the TV to the sports channel.

I sigh as the two lean forward in excitement, watching the TV intently.

"I'll be right back," my mum tells me, before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

I sit in my seat on the sofa, finishing off the last of my pizza slice. I'm about to get another slice, but I get interrupted by my mum calling me from the bathroom.

"Ally, could you come here a second please?"

"Uh, yeah, sure!" I call back, getting up and walking into the bathroom. "What's up?" I ask her, as she closes the door.

"Would you like to explain to me what this is doing in here?" she questions, holding up-oh no. I completely forgot that I put that in here!

I stare at the stick in her hand, now completely nervous.

"I'm waiting..." my mum says, in a firm voice.

* * *

**Okay, so some of you might not of liked this chapter, because I got a few requests telling me not to use this storyline, but I am anyway. I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but I have a lot planned for this kind of storyline.**

**Stay Rossome!**


	37. Family Fights

**Oh My Ross! 2 chapters in one night?! :-o YEAH GUYS! THAT'S RIGHT, YOU AREN'T DREAMING! Here is a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**auslly fan (Guest): Well, thank you for the slight compliment in your review!:-) I just want to say that I'm not trying to make the story longer, I just don't want to rush it, as I have had reviews telling me not to. Also, I can assure you that this plot isn't going to be in any way predictable. I don't like using over-used plots, and the story line of this story is Austin and Ally's relationship as a whole, so obviously there are going to be a few twists and plot changes. And again, I am in no way trying to make this story longer. I just don't have time to write really long chapters, and I want to get them up ASAP for you guys, so that's why they're short and there are a lot of them. But don't worry, I don't plan on going over 40 chapters. I'm sorry for this long reply, it's just the fact that you just assumed that this story was going a certain way and that I am doing certain things on purpose. I'm not. And I promise that this plot twist won't be cliche and I just want to tell you that the rest of this story will not be boring, predictable, whatever. I have the ending of this story planned out, and I can assure you that it will be interesting. Sorry for the long reply, and well done if you read it this far!:-D**

**RaurAuslly (Guest): Thank you yet again for another amazing review! :-D And no, you weren't rambling. I love reading long reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"I, I can explain that," I say, stuttering slightly.

"Please do," my mum replies, in a low, angry tone.

"That... that's not mine..." I state, in a whisper.

"Yeah right. It's not mine and you're the only other girl in this house, so who else's would it be?" she asks, loudly.

I shrug, "I don't know," I mumble.

"Ally," she sighs, trying to calm herself down, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd react like this!" I answer.

"I'm being quite calm considering the circumstances, so count yourself lucky. As soon as your father finds out-" I cut her off.

"No! Don't tell him, please!" I practically beg.

"He's going to find out soon anyway. I mean, it is going to be pretty obvious," she states, now putting the stick down.

"I'm going to get an abortion," I tell her quickly.

She looks at me shocked for a second, "You're what?! You can't do that! Have you even talked to Austin about this?"

"No, but it's my decision!" I exclaim.

"Austin should at least know about it, it is his baby after all!"

"But he's going off to New York in less than a week! I can't tell him. If I get the abortion soon, he never has to even know!" I say.

"Ally, I think you need a chance to think about this properly. You're obviously not thinking straight. How long have you known?"

"Urm, about 2 days," I reply, quietly.

She sighs, running a hand through her hair, before hugging me. That's when I burst into tears.

"Sh, it's going to be alright Ally, trust me," she says in a whisper, rubbing my back in comfort.

"No it's not. I've got myself into this stupid mess! I really don't want to have to abort this baby, but I feel like it's the right thing to do. I mean, what good will I be as a mum? I will be hopeless, especially with Austin in another state."

"Don't say that Ally! You'll have me and your father-" I scoff.

"Yeah right! He won't want anything to do with me after this."

"Okay, so he will be shocked. But I'm sure he will come round to the situation soon enough. But the best thing to do now is to tell Austin."

"I don't want to," I whisper.

My mum releases from the hug, and stares at me straight in the eyes, "But you have to."

"Can't you just let me do what I feel is best? It's my choice and if I don't want to tell Austin, I won't."

"You know what? Fine. Make a big mistake and abort the baby, but in about 2-3 years time you'll regret your decision and Austin will most likely never want to see you again. He will find out one day, and it's best coming from you. I've tried being calm about all of this, but you're just being stubborn," my mum exclaims, clearly exasperated.

I sigh, "Please just promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"Are you going to talk to Austin?"

"No..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I whisper.

"Fine. Then I promise that I won't tell anyone, apart from your father."

"Thank you," I say, just glad that she isn't going to tell Austin.

"I'll go and make sure Austin leaves before we tell your father. Yes, we are both going to." And with that, she walks out of the bathroom. I can hear a few mumbles from the living room, before I hear a door shut and my mum calls me into the living room.

I walk out, now shaking with nervousness.

"I believe you have something to tell me," my dad states.

"Uh, yeah," I answer, sitting down next to my mum, facing my dad.

"Do you want me to tell him?" my mum questions, softly.

"No, I think I should," I reply, smiling weakly.

"What's going on?" my dad queries, sounding a bit worried.

I take a deep breath, before sighing, "I... I'm pregnant, dad."

He stares at me for a second, obviously trying to take it in, "W-what?" he says, quietly.

"It may come as a shock to you, bu-" he cuts my mum off.

"It _may_ come as a shock?! Of course it's a shock! She's my daughter and she's gone and got herself knocked up by some guy!" he exclaims, standing up.

"Austin isn't just 'some guy'!" I state, standing up as well.

"Everyone calm down!" my mum says, mimicking mine and my dad's actions.

My dad says nothing, he just storms upstairs. I follow after him, now shaking more than before.

"What're you doing?!" I ask him, as tears begin to flow out of my eyes.

He walks into my room, and grabs my suitcase out of my wardrobe, and begins to pack my things.

"Lester, don't do this," my mum says, standing next to me in the doorway.

He looks at us, "You're right! Ally should be the one packing her things, not me."

"That's not what I meant!" my mum states.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm about this!" my dad yells.

"I'm calm because I actually took the time to listen to what Ally had to say!" my mum yells back.

My dad laughs harshly, "Yeah, like there's that much to say."

Before my mum can respond, I step in, "I'm getting an abortion!" I yell, making the room go silent.

"You're what?" my dad asks, lowly.

"Aren't you happy? I mean, you don't want me to have this baby, yet you also don't want me to have an abortion! What will make you happy, dad? Huh?" I ask him, loudly.

"What would make me happy is if you didn't get yourself in this mess in the first place!" he answers, equally loud.

"I'm sorry, okay?! There's no way I can go back to that moment, or change anything, so the only options are to keep it, or have an abortion. I don't want to put it up for adoption, because well... I know what it's like. It's not fun not knowing who your real parents are, and it's not fun finding out who they are after who knows how many years."

"I'm sorry, what? You know who your real parents are?" my mum asks, stunned.

"Whaaaaaaaaat? No," I say, unconvincingly.

My mum gasps, "You do, don't you?"

"How did you find out?" my dad asks.

"Urm, well... you know when I went on that date with Austin the other night?"

"Yeah," my dad replies, while my mum just nods.

"Well, A-Austin kind of introduced us. He found them for me, even though I didn't ask him to, but still!"

"This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?! Austin is nothing but trouble," my dad states.

"He was only trying to do a nice thing," I say, defensively.

"I don't care what he was trying to do! He has made your life a mess Ally!" my dad exclaims.

"No he hasn't!" I sigh, trying to calm myself down, "Look, I'll get the abortion as soon as possible, and I won't tell Austin. I don't care what you two think, it's my choice."

"Are you sure about this Ally?" my dad asks me.

"Yes, I am. Now, I'm quite tired at the moment so I'd appreciate it if you would let me sleep," I say.

"O-okay, night," my mum replies, smiling slightly at me.

"Night," my dad mumbles, and storms out of my room without another word.

"Just give him time," my mum whispers, before walking out of my room, closing my door behind her.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and let the tears flow from my eyes.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter!:-D**

**OMG guys! Guess what?! Austin Mahone, yes I said-well, typed Austin Mahone has followed me on Twitter! AHHHHH!:-D And his best friend has as well! Now I just need to figure out how to get R5, Ross and Cody to follow me!**

**Also, if you guys want me to follow you on Twitter, leave your Twitter names either in a review or in a PM!**

**Stay Rossome!**


	38. Telling Trish and Austin's Leaving

**Hey guys! So, I've followed everyone on Twitter who's names I got given, just letting you know!:-) I'm actually jealous at how pretty you all are! I saw some of your profile pictures and felt like crying because you're all so pretty and I'm just... me.**

**Also, I understand that most of you aren't happy with this story line, but y'know, this is the only way that I could make the ending of this story original yet exciting. And trust me, it will be exciting.**

**Call_Moi_Crazy: I've followed you on Twitter! By the way, judging from your profile picture on there, you're really pretty!:-)**

**Lalalala (Guest): Aw, thank you! (About the birthday thing) I actually love reading long reviews, so the longer the better really! And thank you for saying all of those nice things! I was actually tearing up at one point! Haha:-D**

**There is one more chapter after this guys! Just thought I'd let you know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"You're what?!" Trish hisses. I just told her the news after about 3 and a half days of debating with myself on whether I should or not.

I shush her, "Not so loud!"

"I'm sorry but... You're... you're..." she trails off, gesturing towards me with her hands wildly.

"You can say the word y'know," I state.

"Pregnant!" she exclaims, luckily not loud enough for anyone to hear. "Are you going to keep it?"

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?" she asks me, shocked.

"I mean, I don't want to make Austin choose between the baby and New York! Plus, we aren't even together anymore!" I explain.

"But, he wants to be with you! He will most likely be happy because the baby is yours and his. And so what if he doesn't go to New York? You wouldn't need to miss him if he's here."

"Yeah, but... Ugh, no one gets it!"

"Wait, does Austin even know?" Trish questions.

"Not exactly... But what's the point in telling him if I'm not even going to keep it?"

"Ally! He's leaving in like, 2 days! That's the day after tomorrow!" she says.

"Actually, he's leaving tomorrow... He texted me this morning saying that his parents got him the tickets and they got the dates and times messed up so they booked the wrong ones and... yeah."

"Well, that's even worse!"

"Trish! I can't tell him, okay?"

"I don't get why!" Trish replies.

"Because it's my decision and I feel like it's the best thing to do! It might not be what you would do, but I'm not you!" I state.

Trish sighs in frustration, "You're so stubborn, Ally!"

I shrug, "I don't care."

* * *

I wake up the next day, and sigh. Today's the day that Austin leaves for New York, and all night Trish was texting me, telling me to tell Austin. She just doesn't understand...

The only good thing about today is that it's Saturday, so I have the whole day to prepare to say an emotional goodbye to Austin.

"Ally, are you up?" I hear my mum call from downstairs. My dad would usually be the one to wake me up because I normally have to work at Sonic Boom on a Saturday, but because of the whole pregnant thing, he hasn't talked to me in days. Also, the fact that Austin is leaving, I don't have to work today.

"Yeah," I reply, sadly.

"Are you okay?" she asks me, still downstairs.

"Yeah," I answer, getting out of bed and flicking through my closet for something to wear.

Once I've found a decent outfit, I quickly shower and change, deciding to just let my hair flow over my shoulders today.

I walk downstairs, and smile at my mum as I enter the kitchen. My dad just carries on reading his newspaper, completely ignoring me.

"Have you spoken to Austin today?" my mum asks me, as I sit down at the kitchen table.

"No. I kind of want to save all of the words I have to say for later," I reply. "Ugh, this is horrible!" I cry. One word; hormones.

"Honey, everything will be fine," my mum says soothingly, trying to calm me down a bit.

"No it won't! The father of my child is going off to New York today, and he will never know anything about the baby!"

"Ally, you do know that there is still time to change your mind..." my mum says.

"I know! But, I don't want to complicate things by keeping the baby and telling Austin," I tell her.

"Ally, sweetie, can you at least promise me that you will think about keeping the baby? Either that, or you could maybe tell Austin? It's your decision, but please, for me, just think about it."

I sigh, "I promise... I guess."

"Thank you," she smiles.

Only about 7 more hours until Austin leaves for New York...

* * *

**Review?:-)**

**Okay, so as I said in the top A/N, the next chapter is the last chapter! But there will be a sequel! I need a title for the sequel though, so ideas and contributions would be greatly appreciated!**

**Stay Rossome!**


	39. Saying Goodbye

**Hellooo! Last chapter:-( But the sequel will be up ASAP!**

**I just want to say, that whoever gave me their Twitter names on the last chapter, I've followed you! A follow back would be great! (If you want, aha):-) It would be awesome to be able to talk to some of the Guest reviewers via DM on Twitter, because I can't talk to them on here! Just a thought, haha:-) And if you're wondering which one of your followers I am, just scroll down until you see 'ItsDani'. Yep, that's me! My profile picture thing is this collage thing of these... things... I'm not really sure what the collage is, but it's pretty!**

**Also, I just want to say, most of you are getting a bit frustrated about Ally wanting an abortion thing in this story. Well, due to popular demand, I've decided that Ally is not going to get an abortion in this story. That will be explained in the actual chapter story part though.**

**RaurAuslly (Guest): OMG! Don't even lie to me... Is that a joke?! If it's not, THANK YOU FOR SAYING THAT! My face actually hurts I'm smiling that much from your amaaaazzzzing review! I'm sorry if my reaction to your review freaked you out a bit. It's just, no one has ever said that to me before! And, it wasn't a long review, in fact, it was too short! Jokes, it was a reasonable length. OMG, I've not used the phrase, 'Jokes' in years! :-o Oh well. I just randomly typed it without really realising haha! Aha, your reviews seriously crack me up! Whenever I get sad or upset, I am going to go back to your reviews (mainly the last one) and smile!**

**papersnowaghost: I'm actually glad that you feel that way, because if my stories don't provoke emotion, then what's the point in me writing them? Am I right? Haha:-)**

**sakura121783: Thank you! I try to make my stories as believable as possible, but of course, this is called Fan_Fiction _so obviously, not ever detail is going to be completely believable.**

**R5Forever (Guest): *tears up* Thank you! But I don't think that title would catch on, haha!:-)**

**Rohini (Guest): Thank you!:-D I get what you mean, and you sound pretty too, haha! That is one of the most inspiring quotes I have ever heard/read! Did you make that up?! That is my new favourite quote!**

**By the way, I'm listening to Bridget Mendler's_ Ready or Not_ right now, and I just want to know if I'm the only one who does this: When she sings 'Hello, my name is...' I say, 'Dani!' Am I weird? Am I the only one who says their name at that part?**

**Also, if you can/you haven't already, check out amazingchloexox's story, 'Ally's Surprise'. She's thinking of deleting it, so she needs more reviews guys!:-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I'm sitting in the car, listening to the soft sound of the radio, almost in tears. I've been thinking things over all day, and I have decided not to abort the baby. I've always told myself that it's wrong, why would I suddenly think of doing it now? My mum was happy that I made that decision, but my dad just shrugged really. I don't think he cares, which doesn't bother me to be honest. At least my mum is being supportive.

"You ready, hun?" my mum asks me, as the car comes to a slow halt.

"Yep," I say, nodding slightly.

My mum smiles weakly at me, before getting out and shutting her door behind her.

"Are you coming in with us?" I ask my dad, quietly.

"Nope," he says.

"Oh, okay..."

Fortunately, my mum opens my door, breaking the awkward silence between me and my dad.

"Thanks," I say, before stepping out of the car, and my mum shuts the door behind me.

We both walk into the airport silently, and when we get into the crowded building, it takes us a while to spot Austin, but we finally do. Here goes...

"Austin, hey!" I call, causing him to turn around.

"Ally, you made it," he smiles, jogging towards me.

"I wouldn't miss you leaving," I state, softly.

"I'll give you two a minute..." my mum cuts in, before walking up to Mike and Mimi.

"So, this is it, huh?" Austin says, looking down at me.

"Not really. I mean, we can still talk and stuff," I reply.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same..."

"True."

A beat passes.

"I'm going to miss you," I say, hugging him.

"I'm going to miss you too," he replies, hugging me back.

We hug for about two minutes, until Mimi reminds Austin that he has to go.

We release from the hug, and I smile up at him, "Bye..."

"Bye," he says, before kissing my cheek. I don't know whether it is my hormones or not, but I can feel tears pricking at my eyes as he turns around and picks up his luggage, walking away.

"Austin!" I suddenly shout, causing him to turn around. This is my last chance to tell him.

"Yeah?"

I'm silent for a minute. "I'm... I..." I sigh, "Have a safe trip."

"Thanks," he says, smiling, before walking off again.

I sigh again, now bursting into tears. My mum runs up to me and hugs me tightly. And that's how we stay until Austin's plane has taken off.

"Let's go home," my mum whispers, and I nod in response.

* * *

**Is it weird that I'm getting emotional over this being the last chapter? Anyway, reviewww!:-) It is the last chapter after all...**

**Stay Rossome!**


	40. Sequel

**The sequel is up! Enjoy!**

**Stay Rossome!**


End file.
